Que Le Meilleur Gagne
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Quand Eva Dubois est nommée capitaine de Quidditch, elle se sent prête à affronter le monde entier. Mais d'abord, il lui faudra affronter une capitaine de Serpentard, une camarade de dortoir obsédée par son père, et James Potter, qui pense que c'est lui qui devrait être capitaine. Que le meilleur gagne. - Traduction française de "Game On", fanfiction écrite par PenguinBuddy.
1. Nouvelle Capitaine

Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, c'est moi, le retour (on va dire).

Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons les anniversaires du sorcier le plus connu de l'univers, Harry Potter, et aussi de celle qui nous aura raconté son histoire, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling.

Pour marquer le coup, je vous présente mon nouveau projet de traduction, tiré de l'anglais, et plus précisément de la fanfiction_ Game On_ par **PenguinBuddy** (que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil). On m'avait conseillé cette lecture, et je sais que vous serez plusieurs à l'avoir déjà lue, mais tant pis. Pour ceux qui découvrent, soyez les bienvenus, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Vos reviews seront pour certaines traduites et envoyées à l'auteure, afin de lui faire part de vos commentaires, de votre enthousiasme, et de vos réactions de manière générale.

Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas.

**QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE**

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Nouvelle Capitaine**

On pouvait dire que j'étais née pour faire du Quidditch. Mon père s'appelait Olivier Dubois, il était le gardien et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant trois ans, le gardien du Club de Flaquemare le plus renommé de l'histoire, et en était maintenant l'entraîneur. Ma mère s'appelait Pippa Dubois, elle était journaliste et maintenant rédactrice en chef de l'un des plus importants magazines de Quidditch, _Quidditch-Hebdo_.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je regardais, que j'analysais et que je pratiquais ce sport que je ne me souvenais pas d'un temps où je ne savais pas ce qu'était le Quidditch. Mes parents plaisantaient souvent en disant que j'ai appris à voler avant de savoir marcher. C'était certainement un peu exagéré, mais cela montrait bien à quel point ma famille ne vivait que pour le Quidditch. Bien sûr, nous avions d'autres centres d'intérêts, mais quand on a des parents dont le métier et la passion ont trait au Quidditch, ça en devient le thème prédominant de la maison.

Étant la seule fille de la famille, avec trois frères, on s'attend probablement à ce que je sois gâtée et prise pour une petite princesse, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On m'a encouragée à rester dehors avec mes frères et à faire du Quidditch, à jouer dans la boue, à grimper aux arbres, et à apprendre des figures sur mon balai.

La moitié du temps, j'étais la cause des problèmes dans lesquels on se fourrait. Il était possible que j'aie été responsable d'une tentative qui consistait à changer de balai en se passant le Souafle, tout en volant lentement. D'accord, nous n'étions qu'à un mètre du sol, mais faire le saut de l'ange et atterrir sur le nez n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais rien demander de plus que mes frères, Tristan, Richard et Gareth, qui étaient mes complices pour faire des bêtises, et aussi ceux qui m'ont aidée à me casser six os différents avant mes onze ans.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que je détestais le rose ou que je ne portais jamais de robes. C'était dans mon uniforme de Quidditch ou dans des vêtements de sport que je me sentais le mieux, mais j'aimais bien les jupes et les robes quand même pour certaines occasions. Je mettais même du mascara et du gloss tous les jours. C'est simplement que me salir ou transpirer ne me dérangeait pas autant que cela dérangeait beaucoup d'autres filles. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème, alors que tout partait sous la douche.

Le Quidditch m'avait appris beaucoup de choses : à avoir un esprit d'analyse, à ne pas juger trop rapidement, à être patiente, à avoir une bonne éthique de travail, à donner de l'importance aux efforts, et à faire partie d'une équipe. J'avais pu vivre des expériences formidables lors des matchs de mon père, où j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des joueurs, des entraîneurs et des journalistes. Grâce au Quidditch, je m'étais aussi fait des amis, ceux de l'équipe de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, amis que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Cependant, le Quidditch m'avait donné quelque chose dont je me débarrasserais volontiers, et sans hésiter : James Potter. Potter était un camarade de sixième année à Gryffondor qui, à mon grand regret, faisait partie de l'équipe. Il était de ceux qui aiment agacer les gens, et qui adorent être le centre de l'attention.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était attrapeur. Une fois que la poursuite du vif d'or avait démarré, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, et une fois qu'il attrapait le vif d'or (ce qu'il faisait presque tout le temps), la victoire reposait sur ses épaules. Les gens se souvenaient des autres grands moments du match aussi, mais lui, on s'en souvenait car il avait mené le match à son apogée en vous coupant le souffle.

Potter et moi avions tous les deux intégré la réserve en deuxième année, ce qui était une prouesse considérable pour des élèves de douze ans. Potter n'était pas aussi content que moi, puisque son père, Harry Potter, s'était fait une place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dès sa première année. J'imagine qu'il pensait marcher dans les pas de son père. Bien entendu, ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'étais pas déçue de ne pas intégrer l'équipe cette année-là, mais je savais que l'année suivante il y aurait un poste de poursuiveur quand Penman quitterait Poudlard. Il fallait juste que je m'entraîne encore plus dur, c'était tout.

Pour des raisons dont je ne me souvenais pas et dont je doutais de l'existence, Potter et moi avions développé une intense rivalité en Quidditch. Nous n'étions pas au même poste et jouions dans la même équipe, mais nous étions quand même rivaux. Il essayait toujours de prendre le dessus – d'en connaître plus que moi sur le Quidditch, sur les joueurs, les tactiques, les stratégies, l'histoire.

Alors, naturellement, il fallait que je me défende pour lui montrer que c'était moi qui en savais le plus. Il aurait vraiment dû abandonner.

Entre nous, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer au fil des années passées ensemble dans l'équipe. Evidemment, nous étions capables de travailler ensemble pour le bien de l'équipe et pour gagner la coupe pour Gryffondor, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela nous plaisait. On ne se détestait pas. Tout du moins, je ne le détestais pas. Je ne pouvais pas parler pour lui, mais j'étais quasiment certaine qu'il ne me détestait pas non plus.

Enfin, en tout cas, il ne me détestait pas jusqu'à ce matin. J'avais le sentiment que lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que sa lettre de Poudlard ne comportait pas l'insigne de capitaine de Quidditch, il serait furieux, et je savais que sa colère me serait destinée.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'avérait que j'étais la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

J'avais toujours la lettre en mains, impeccable et à peine ouverte, tandis que le badge rouge et or écrasait de son poids le parchemin, entouré de mots écrits à l'encre verte.

- Alors ? s'impatienta ma mère, la voix chargée de curiosité.

Les autres visages présents à la table du petit-déjeuner reflétaient de l'espoir et de la hâte.

- Je suis capitaine ! fanfaronnai-je, triomphale, en attrapant l'insigne et en le tenant en l'air, le poing serré.

Il y eut une petite explosion de sons alors que tout le monde m'acclamait et me félicitait.

- Je le savais, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! fit Richard en me criant presque dans l'oreille, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol.

- Bien joué, petite sœur, me dit Tristan en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection et en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

- Hé, je n'ai qu'un an de moins, grommelai-je gentiment.

J'étais plus proche de Tristan que de Richard et Gareth à cause de notre plus petit écart d'âge. Richard et Gareth étaient jumeaux et avaient deux ans de moins que moi.

- Génial, Al me doit un Gallion ! s'exclama Gareth, l'air victorieux, en me donnant une tape si forte dans le dos que je faillis tomber.

Mon ventre se resserra légèrement à l'évocation d'Al Potter, le petit frère de James. Quelque part dans l'ouest du pays, Potter était en train d'ouvrir sa lettre et de comprendre que j'avais dû être nommée capitaine, et pas lui. Je n'avais pas pitié pour lui sur un plan personnel, non, mais je savais comment je me sentirais s'il avait eu le badge et pas moi. Je n'aurais (probablement) pas pleuré devant ma famille, mais j'aurais été ravagée.

- C'est merveilleux, Eva, me dit ma mère, en enroulant ses bras autour de moi et en me serrant délicatement, ce qui était bien agréable après la quasi-agression physique de Gareth. Tu vas t'en sortir brillamment, je le sais.

Mon père était si heureux qu'il semblait au bord des larmes.

- C'est ma fille, ça ! déclara-t-il en m'enserrant si fort que ma colonne vertébrale craqua légèrement. (Aïe.) Première fille de la famille à devenir capitaine de Quidditch ! Il faut fêter ça, tu ne penses pas, Pippa ?

Ma mère tapa dans ses mains d'un air enthousiaste.

- Je vais faire un parmentier de mouton. Et une tarte à la mélasse en dessert.

Même si je venais de terminer mon petit-déjeuner, mon ventre se mit pratiquement à gargouiller à l'idée que ma mère fasse son parmentier. Franchement, je mets tout le monde au défi de trouver meilleure nourriture autre part. Même les elfes de maison de Poudlard ne le font pas aussi bien que ma mère.

Quand tout le monde eut trouvé une occupation et que mon père et Gareth entamèrent une discussion apparemment passionnante sur le standing actuel de la ligue, je sortis voler sur mon balai pour célébrer la nouvelle.

Quand j'étais heureuse, je sortais mon balai. Quand j'étais énervée, je sortais mon balai. En somme, pas besoin de trouver des raisons : voler sur un balai était tout simplement merveilleux. J'adorais être dans les airs, et ça me semblait parfois plus naturel que de marcher sur le sol.

Tristan me rejoignit, me suivant dehors jusqu'à l'abri à balais au fond du jardin. Il avait laissé son balai dans les vestiaires du stade de Flaquemare, donc il allait devoir utiliser un des balais de secours. Etant donné que tous les membres de ma famille faisaient du Quidditch et que mon père ne savait pas jeter un balai, même si sa vie en dépendait, nous en avions énormément.

- Comment ça se passe, en réserve ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant la porte de l'abri pour y entrer.

- Ça va, répondit-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse imposant. Je suis assez bon pour quitter la réserve et jouer dans l'équipe principale, mais comme je suis le fils de l'entraîneur, ils ne veulent pas faire de favoritisme.

J'attrapai mon balai, ma précieuse possession, puis me mis à chercher un balai que Tristan pourrait utiliser pour l'après-midi.

- Eclair de feu deluxe 100, ça te va ? lui proposai-je, laissant mes doigts courir sur le bois usé de la poignée.

Ce n'était pas le modèle le plus récent, mais c'était un beau balai. Tristan me fit un grand sourire.

- Passe-le-moi.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un pour qui l'argent est d'une importance capitale, mais j'aimais le fait que la richesse que mon père s'était faite en étant une célébrité du Quidditch allait de pair avec notre grande, belle et ancienne maison campagnarde. C'était vraiment une jolie maison en elle-même, mais le vrai attrait que j'y trouvais, c'était l'immense terrain que nous avions, et qui permettait à ma famille d'avoir un terrain de Quidditch miniature. C'était plutôt un champ verdoyant, mais il y avait des anneaux de taille réglementaire à chaque bout, et des sortilèges empêchent les moldus de le voir ou de s'approcher de trop près.

Alors que Tristan et moi nous dirigions vers le terrain en se frayant un chemin dans les herbes hautes du champ, je revins à la conversation que j'avais entamée précédemment.

- Tu sais, dis-je à mon grand frère, peut-être que tu n'es réellement pas encore prêt à quitter la réserve. En plus, Rhys est un excellent gardien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le remplaceraient ?

Tristan frôla une flaque de boue avec sa chaussure.

- Je sais. C'est juste que..., commença-t-il avant de pousser un lourd soupir. C'est dur d'attendre. J'en ai marre de ne faire que m'entraîner. Je veux participer à un vrai match où perdre ou gagner a de l'importance. Ce n'est pas ce que tout joueur désire, Eva ? Jouer pour de vrai ?

- Si, le rassurai-je. Mais sois patient. Ce sera bientôt à ton tour de te trouver sous les projecteurs. Et avant ça, souviens-toi simplement que ton nom est cousu sur ton uniforme officiel de Flaquemare, ce qui montre que tu fais partie de l'équipe.

Quand nous atteignîmes le bord du champ, je passai ma jambe par dessus le manche de mon balai et poussai le sol avec mes orteils. Tristan me suivit de près.

Qu'y avait-il de mieux que de sentir l'air filer sur votre visage et vous fouetter les cheveux ? Je montai de plus en plus haut et baissai les yeux pour observer la maison, qui me semblait maintenant très petite depuis ce point de vue. J'eus pitié de ceux qui ont le vertige. Ils manquaient des vues spectaculaires et des expériences à couper le souffle.

Nous aurions pu aussi sortir un souafle, mais Tristan et moi avions choisi de ne faire que voler autour du terrain pour nous amuser. Le chaud soleil du mois d'août m'assommait, mais grâce à la brise qui résultait de mes mouvements dans les airs, je le sentais à peine.

Je, soussignée Eva Rebecca Dubois, étais la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Rien ne pouvait faire chuter mon moral, car à ce moment précis, j'étais parfaitement heureuse, comme je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie. Je savais que j'avais un sourire incontrôlable sur les lèvres, mais, et c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à me soucier du fait que je ressemblais peut-être de manière frappante à une évadée de Ste Mangouste.

Ces quatre dernières années, j'avais travaillé exceptionnellement dur pour mériter ça, et le résultat valait bien mon temps et mes efforts. Avec un peu de chance, tout commencerait à rentrer dans l'ordre. J'emmènerais l'équipe de Gryffondor à la victoire dans la Coupe des Quatre Maison, puis je serais repérée par des dénicheurs de talent et on me demanderait de passer les sélections de plusieurs équipes professionnelles.

Bien entendu, je ne voulais jouer que pour Flaquemare, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être dans la réserve pendant un temps si cela voulait dire que j'aurais un jour la possibilité de porter l'uniforme bleu marine aux deux joncs dorés croisés. Mon heure viendrait, j'en étais certaine.

Mais d'abord, il fallait que je me concentre sur ce que je devais faire : faire de l'équipe de Gryffondor une équipe émérite. Etre capitaine me stressait, mais dans le bon sens. Je savais que, tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je parle de tout ça à Potter, mais pour l'instant, je pouvais apprécier de penser à mon retour à Poudlard et à la saison de Quidditch qui approchait.

.

.

.

Je regardai le miroir. Une fille passablement jolie me renvoyait mon regard, clignant une ou deux fois des yeux. Des cheveux bruns légers et ondulés, des yeux bleu clair autour d'un visage ovale, avec un bouton en train de se former sur la joue gauche. Superbe. Je portais un short en jean et un T-shirt bleu marine du club de Flaquemare, datant de deux ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient gagné la Coupe de la Ligue.

Dans cette maison, on n'encourageait aucun autre club que celui de Flaquemare. Le contraire était tout simplement inconcevable. Déjà, quelle autre équipe pouvait rivaliser ? Et ensuite, je pense que mon père aurait une attaque. Sérieusement.

Je hochai la tête une fois en direction de mon reflet. J'étais présentable pour le trajet en train jusqu'à Poudlard. De toute façon, je me changerais et mettrais mon uniforme à mi-chemin.

Nous arrivâmes à King's Cross sans encombre, ce qui était une sorte d'exploit avec Tristan, Richard, Gareth et moi dans la voiture. Papa avait pris sa journée (et avait évidemment prévu un entraînement super long le lendemain pour compenser) pour nous dire au revoir à la gare, ce qui voulait dire que c'était aussi le cas de Tristan.

C'était étrange de savoir que Tristan ne viendrait pas à Poudlard avec nous cette année. A quoi allait donc ressembler la vie sur le terrain de Quidditch sans mon grand frère ? Il était gardien et moi poursuiveuse, donc nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble durant l'entraînement, avec les deux autres poursuiveurs. Et, étant donné que nous avions joué ensemble pratiquement toute notre vie, nous connaissions les tactiques de l'un comme de l'autre bien trop parfaitement pour que l'entraînement soit aussi efficace qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Il faudrait donc que j'organise une sélection pour un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur, puisque notre ancien capitaine, Sean O'Mara, avait aussi terminé sa septième année. Les sélections étaient toujours passionnantes parce qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de qui allait se présenter et de quels talents on y trouverait.

Bien sûr, l'année précédente, on avait mis Richard en réserve, et ainsi, ses chances de faire partie de l'équipe cette année étaient assez élevées. Il faudrait qu'il passe les épreuves comme tout le monde, mais je savais comment il jouait, et je savais qu'il était bon. Très bon.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines, chaque fois que je voyais papa à la maison, il me faisait part de conseils et astuces pour être capitaine d'équipe. Après les dix premières fois, c'était devenu un peu ennuyeux, mais je savais qu'il voulait simplement que je m'en sorte au mieux, donc j'ai rangé les informations dans mon cerveau pour m'en servir plus tard.

Sur le quai, à ma gauche, je vis Harry et Ginny Potter avec Al et Lily, ce qui voulait dire que James ne devait pas être très loin.

- On s'avance le long du train ? proposai-je. Ce wagon me semble un petit peu plein.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur de James Potter. Pfft. Je saurais me défendre contre ce garçon. Ce n'était pas le problème. Je n'avais juste pas envie de me disputer avec lui à cette heure matinale sur un quai de gare, avec nos deux familles présentes.

Quand mon père m'eut aidée à ranger mes bagages dans le train, ce fut l'heure du dernier au revoir. Malgré leurs protestations, papa prit Richard et Gareth dans ses bras d'une manière masculine, leur tapant le dos plusieurs fois, puis maman les serra, caressa leurs cheveux et épousseta des peluches imaginaires de leurs épaules.

- Si tu as besoin de conseils, dis-le-moi, me dit mon père avec son doux accent écossais, en se penchant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux d'un air sincère, et en posant ses mains lourdes sur mes épaules.

- Ça va aller, le rassurai-je (et moi aussi) en souriant. Je suis faite pour ça. Je suis une Dubois, non ?

Il me sourit, avec un des côtés de sa bouche un peu plus haut que l'autre.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à demander un peu d'aide. N'oublie pas d'astiquer ton balai plus souvent quand il commencera à faire froid. Il ne faut pas que le bois craque et se brise. Et fais bien faire des exercices d'endurance à ton équipe. Et puis c'est mieux de s'entraîner le matin, comme ça il y a moins de risques que les autres équipes t'espionnent.

Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il aurait continué sans fin, mais ma mère posa sa main sur son bras et se racla la gorge. Elle lui envoya un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de radoter sur des choses que je savais déjà.

Des fois, parler était inutile pour mes parents.

- C'est noté, papa, répondis-je avant de lever les bras pour le serrer contre moi.

J'adorais être dans les bras de mon père. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être enveloppée dans ses bras forts et rassurants – rien, à part voler sur un balai.

Maman m'aplatit les cheveux et tira un peu sur ma chemise, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Ecris-nous souvent, m'ordonna-t-elle. Et fais en sorte que tes frères en fassent de même.

Elle s'interrompit, puis continua :

- Je t'ai acheté une nouvelle crème à polir pour ton balai, je l'ai mise dans ta valise.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, je montai à bord du train à la suite de Richard et de Gareth.

- Eva ! m'appela mon père d'un ton pressant.

Je me retournai, lui envoyant un regard exaspéré, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Cet homme avait une concentration très particulière.

- N'oublie pas de bien serrer les coudes quand tu as le souafle !

- Olivier, arrête, entendis-je ma mère lui dire avec force mais aussi avec tendresse, tandis que je me retournais à nouveau pour remonter dans le train. Elle va s'en sortir.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs amis, qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis un certain temps – en tant que grande sœur, j'étais déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Le couloir était plein d'élèves encore en train de localiser leurs amis ou de trouver un endroit où s'installer, mais je ne vis nulle part dans le foule les cheveux noirs et désordonnés de Potter. Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Tu m'évites ? dit une voix masculine à mon oreille.

- Aaah ! fis-je dans un cri perçant, tout en faisant un bond d'un mètre dans les airs et en me retournant pour voir qui se trouvait derrière moi.

Je n'avais même pas entendu que quelqu'un était monté dans le train derrière moi.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû être étonnée de voir que ce quelqu'un était James Potter, vraiment pas. Et pourtant, je l'étais.

Tout comme moi, il avait dû passer l'été dehors, sur son balai, car il était assez bronzé. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux couleur ébène allaient dans tous les sens, et alors même que je l'observais, il passa une main dans sa tignasse, ce qui la rendit encore moins disciplinée qu'un instant plus tôt.

Potter m'offrit un sourire satisfait, ses yeux marron dansant de façon rieuse.

- A en juger par ta réaction, je dirais que c'est le cas.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, lui dis-je en reniflant, agacée contre moi-même de m'être fait surprendre en mode "discrétion" par l'abruti en question.

- Qui d'autre est-ce que tu essaierais d'éviter ? me demanda-t-il sans que cela sonne vraiment comme une question.

L'idée que James Potter pense me connaître dans d'autres domaines que le Quidditch me hérissa le poil. Parce qu'il ne me connaissait absolument pas.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais tout de ma vie, hein ? ripostai-je. Peut-être que je cherchais quelqu'un. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée ?

- Tu cherchais quelqu'un ? se moqua-t-il, n'acceptant clairement pas mon mensonge. Qui ça ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, l'informai-je d'un ton supérieur.

Le visage bronzé de Potter afficha de la curiosité.

- Un mec, donc.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Potter plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et m'envoya un regard pénétrant.

- Avoue, tu m'évitais parce que tu sais que j'aurais dû être nommé capitaine et tu as peur de m'affronter.

Non. Il ne vient pas de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit. J'allais essayer d'être plus sympa envers lui, vraiment, étant donné que je savais à quel point il avait voulu être capitaine. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire changea tout.

- Comment oses-tu ! lui hurlai-je à la figure.

Pas très séduisant, mais ce crétin le méritait.

- J'ai travaillé dur pendant quatre ans pour devenir capitaine, Potter. McGonagall et Sean savaient que je prendrais ce titre au sérieux, pas comme toi, qui n'as jamais rien pris au sérieux dans ta vie.

Potter se pencha vers moi d'une manière légèrement menaçante, ses yeux marron lançant des éclairs.

- Je suis sérieux quand il s'agit de gagner, et j'obtiens des résultats. Tout le monde à Gryffondor sait que j'aurais dû être désigné capitaine, et très bientôt, tout Poudlard le saura aussi.

Avant que je puisse lui envoyer la réponse acerbe qui se formait dans mon esprit, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir en de grandes enjambées, sans un regard un arrière. Cet imbécile insupportable trichait tout le temps en ce qui concernait nos joutes verbales.

Eh bien, devine quoi, James Potter ? Je n'avais jamais refusé un challenge avant ça, et je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer. On m'avait nommée capitaine à la loyale, et j'allais mener à la victoire la meilleure équipe que Gryffondor n'ait jamais vue.

Que le meilleur gagne.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines seulement, car je suis assez occupée cet été (mais si je ne publie pas, je ne m'y mettrai jamais sérieusement). Cependant, peut-être que d'ici quelques mois le rythme pourra se resserrer à trois ou quatre chapitres par mois, nous verrons bien.

Bonne journée à vous tous, fêtez ce 31 juillet comme il se doit (moi je vais travailler), et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 !

_~DelfineNotPadfoot_


	2. Capitaine des Serpentard

_._

**Chapitre 2 : La capitaine des Serpentard, et la plus grande fan d'Olivier Dubois**

* * *

Je m'éloignai de l'endroit où je m'étais disputée avec Potter, errant dans la direction opposée à la recherche de ma meilleure amie, Christine Elliot.

Dans un compartiment près de l'avant du train, je trouvai son petit-ami, Kieran Douglas, et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié qu'en tant que Préfète-en-chef, Christine devait rester avec les préfets quelque temps puis faire une ronde avant de nous rejoindre.

J'ouvris la porte et restai à l'entrée en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour une personne de plus, ici ?

J'avais l'habitude de tenir la chandelle, avec Christine et Kieran. J'avouais que, parfois, je trouvais ça un peu gênant, mais ce n'était jamais parce qu'ils le faisaient exprès. J'avais juste l'impression que, des fois, je les interrompais dans leurs moments à deux, et, par conséquent, j'avais tendance à leur demander si je pouvais me joindre à eux.

- Tu ne peux pas tellement considérer que tu tiens la chandelle si elle n'est même pas là, plaisanta Kieran, ses yeux marron foncé se plissant sous son sourire. Entre là-dedans.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, affirma une voix puissante depuis un bout du couloir.

Eurk. Je connaissais cette voix.

En regardant à ma gauche, j'aperçus Lyra Rinaldi, une Serpentard de sixième année, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Merlin, que je la détestais.

- Et moi que tu avais été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Félicitations, répondis-je, faisant tout mon possible pour être polie et pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler davantage.

A peine allais-je mettre le pied dans le compartiment de Kieran que la voix froide et monotone de Lyra résonna bruyamment :

- Je pensais qu'ils nommeraient Potter, vu qui est son père, puis je me suis souvenue de qui était ton père, et j'ai fini par mieux comprendre leur choix.

L'énervement me gagna rapidement, et je m'arrêtai net, saisissant violemment l'encadrement de la porte de mes mains.

- J'ai travaillé pour mériter mon poste, comme toi... Enfin, peut-être pas exactement comme toi.

Un coup bas, je l'admis, et entièrement faux (à ma connaissance), mais voir son visage rougir d'agacement était satisfaisant. D'habitude, je ne m'abaissai pas à des insultes si basses. en fait, je n'étais normalement pas quelqu'un de très impoli. Malheureusement, Lyra Rinaldi savait exactement où appuyer pour faire ressortir mon côté obscur.

Ah, Lyra et Potter feraient un couple parfait. Ils pourraient passer des heures à dire à quel point ils me détestaient, et ils pourraient comploter tous les deux pour me faire échouer en tant que capitaine de Quidditch.

- Potter doit être furieux que tu lui aies volé son poste après qu'il y ait mis tant d'efforts, me dit Lyra, le visage bloqué sur son perpétuel sourire suffisant. Mais je suis sûre que si tu capitules et que tu couches avec lui, il arrivera à te pardonner.

Sous le choc de ses mots, j'en restai bouche bée. Que je capitule et que je couche avec Potter ? Mais de quoi est-ce que cette fille parlait, bon sang ? Que Potter et moi ne nous entendions pas toujours très bien et que nous étions rivaux sur le terrain était loin d'être un secret. Je n'avais certainement pas envie de coucher avec lui, et j'aurais été prête à parier tout l'argent de mon coffre de Gringotts qu'il n'en avait pas non plus envie.

- Tu n'es pas croyable, répliquai-je. Je n'ai rien volé du tout, et revois ce que tu affirmes.

Et là-dessus, je fermai la porte du compartiment derrière moi. Merlin, ça ne tournait rond chez personne, aujourd'hui ! Ni Potter, ni Lyra n'avait été aussi insultant à mon égard, et j'en eus la tête qui tournait.

- Elle manque juste de confiance en elle, me dit Kieran alors que je me laissais lourdement tomber sur la banquette en face de lui, laissant la place à côté de lui pour Christine. Je ne crois pas que Serpentard ait déjà eu une fille capitaine. Ça doit lui mettre une pression phénoménale.

- Non, jamais, indiquai-je instamment. Je veux dire, il n'y a jamais eu de fille capitaine chez les Serpentard. Je ne peux pas dire que j'envie la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve – la mienne n'est pas tellement mieux –, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de critiquer les autres sans raison. Elle me tape tellement sur les nerfs...

- Comment ça, la tienne n'est pas tellement mieux ? me demanda Kieran, confus.

Je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière contre le siège molletonné.

- Je suis tombée sur Potter en montant dans le train. Il m'a gentiment rappelé que presque tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et pas moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Kieran. J'ai entendu des membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle en parler dans la salle commune. Ils étaient sûrs que tu serais capitaine.

- Parce que mon père s'appelle Olivier Dubois ? m'enquis-je, mon ton volontairement dégoulinant d'amertume.

Kieran secoua la tête avec patience.

- Ils savent que c'est toi qui t'entraînes le plus. Ils savent que tu t'entraînes en dehors des entraînements d'équipe, et que tu fais un footing le matin. Ne laisse ni Potter ni Lyra t'atteindre de cette manière. Quelqu'un qui dira que tu es devenue capitaine trop facilement ne sait pas à quel point tu as travaillé. Sans oublier qu'il ou elle est jaloux.

- L'équipe de Serdaigle m'espionne ou quoi ? lui demandai-je d'un ton sans appel, toute pensée du coup bas de Lyra oubliée l'espace d'un moment, et remplacée par cette nouvelle information.

Enfin, mince, quoi ! Ils connaissaient mes habitudes d'entraînement. Il faudrait que je les change cette année pour les déstabiliser.

- Absolument pas, se moqua Kieran. Les Serdaigle n'ont pas besoin d'espionner les autres. Ils savent simplement analyser et interpréter ce qu'ils observent.

Je haussai un sourcil. Eh oui, je sais faire ça.

- Tu diras à Chang de s'occuper de ses affaires, dis-je à Kieran avec une sévérité feinte, comme s'il était pote avec le capitaine de Serdaigle.

- Ouais, je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois qu'on traînera ensemble, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Zara Andrews, la batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, franchit le seuil.

- Eva chérie, il paraît que tu es capitaine !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon T-shirt, où mon badge de capitaine luisait avec éclat. Il était possible que je l'aie verni plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. D'accord, je l'ai fait tous les jours, si vous voulez savoir. Et je ne pouvais même pas rejeter la faute sur mon père.

- C'est vrai, lui dis-je, un grand sourire fendant mon visage. J'arrive à peine à y croire, mais j'ai incroyablement hâte. J'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées.

Zara plaça ses boucles de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

- Génial ! Je savais que ce serait toi. Tu vas être super, ma belle. C'est ce que j'ai dit à cette vache de Rinaldi le trimestre dernier. Tu me diras quand seront le premier entraînement et les sélections pour les petits nouveaux !

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, elle repartit. Zara était toujours une tornade d'énergie, raison pour laquelle je trouvais que le poste de batteuse lui allait si bien.

- Tu imagines à quoi doit ressembler le dortoir des filles de sixième année, avec elle ? Ça doit être éreintant, commenta Christine, qui était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte au moment où Zara s'en allait.

Je secouai la tête, mes longs cheveux se balançant de gauche à droite.

- Je préférerais avoir Zara plutôt que ce qu'on a : Gemma Finnigan, qui, par accident, met le feu à quelque chose une fois toutes les deux semaines, et Sorcha Patterson et son poster de mon père près de son lit.

En cinquième année, pour une raison que j'ignore, Sorcha a décidé de coller un poster de mon père près de son lit. C'est un vieux poster, sorti d'un magazine qui date de quand il était dans la Ligue, quand Flaquemare faisait la publicité de leur nouveau gardien. Sur le poster, il était aussi torse nu. Heureusement, il ne faisait rien de gênant, comme contracter ses muscles ou faire un clin d'œil, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

C'était pour le moins une expérience traumatisante, d'entendre Sorcha (et de temps à autre Gemma et Roxanne) s'extasier sur le côté "Ecossais Sexy" de mon père. J'étais d'accord pour dire que mon père était un bel homme, mais pour moi, il n'était pas Olivier Dubois, vedette de Quidditch super canon. Il était simplement Olivier Dubois, mon père, qui s'avérait être une vedette de Quidditch très célèbre.

Pour faire simple, tant que je pouvais l'éviter, jamais je ne regardais l'espace de Sorcha dans notre dortoir. Je me consolais en pensant que la photo avait été prise quand il avait environ dix-neuf ou vingt ans, et donc, avant qu'il ne connaisse ma mère. Ça pourrait être pire, j'imagine. Sorcha pourrait avoir un poster de lui bien plus récent, puisqu'il jouait de manière professionnelle jusqu'au début de sa quarantaine. Une photo plus actuelle serait plus dérangeante, parce que même sans être torse nu, il serait mon père comme je le considère aujourd'hui.

Que des femmes plus proches de son âge le trouvent attirant est une chose, mais quand ce sont les filles de dix-sept ans avec qui je vis, c'en est complètement une autre. Comme je disais, c'était traumatisant.

- Ça fait deux ans, mais je trouve toujours ça aussi perturbant que le jour où ça a commencé, acquiesça Christine, en hochant tristement la tête, les lèvres pincées, dégoûtée. Bon, je reviens dans pas longtemps, quand j'aurai fini ma ronde. Ah, et Eva ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. La préfète de Poufsouffle qui est en sixième année a entendu ce que Lyra t'a dit, et on a enlevé dix points à Serpentard.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont des points négatifs avant même que l'année ne commence ? me demandai-je à voix haute, tandis que Kieran riait.

- C'est un des avantages que d'être Préfète-en-chef, me répondit Christine en souriant d'un air innocent, avant de faire semblant d'envoyer ses cheveux derrière son épaule avec prétention et de sortir.

.

.

.

Une fois le banquet de bienvenue terminé, Christine et moi montèrent les nombreux escaliers d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Je mange toujours trop au banquet de début d'année, gémit Christine en se tenant le ventre.

- Moi aussi. Heureusement que c'est le dernier escalier.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame et, au-dessous de celle-ci se tenaient Potter et ses amis, en train de se disputer avec elle.

- Mais personne ne nous a donné le mot de passe ! lui dit Fred Weasley, qui, en plus d'être ami avec Potter, était aussi son cousin. Vous savez qui on est, vous pourriez nous laisser entrer juste pour cette fois.

La Grosse Dame hoqueta d'indignation.

- Jeune homme, vous me demandez toujours de vous laisser entrer "juste pour cette fois". Le règlement n'a pas changé, et il s'applique à tout le monde. Sans mot de passe, on n'entre pas.

- C'est "volonté d'une volute", annonça Christine au groupe de garçons alors que nous nous approchions.

- Tout à fait, répondit la Grosse Dame assez sèchement.

Son cadre pivota pour révéler l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Merci, dit Christopher Londubat à Christine.

C'est le fils du professeur Londubat, un gars sympa, et Merlin sait comment il s'est retrouvé mélangé avec des gens comme Potter.

- Merci, mesdames, nous dit Fred en nous souriant, avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Merci, fit Potter, les yeux fixés sur le sol pour éviter de nous regarder.

Christine et moi entrâmes dans notre dortoir pile à l'heure pour voir Sorcha dégainer son poster "Olivier Dubois" d'un grand geste dramatique.

- Ah, Olivier, comme tu m'as manquée ! dit-elle au poster, la voix pleine de désir, en posant les mains sur son cœur d'un second geste dramatique.

Elle avait un jour affirmé que sa mère n'approuvait pas ce poster et ne l'autorisait pas à l'accrocher dans sa chambre, chez elle, alors Sorcha le réservait spécialement pour le dortoir des filles. Quelle chance.

- Quel canon, soupira-t-elle en punaisant le poster sur le mur situé derrière sa table de nuit, près de sa lampe.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle battit des cils au-dessus de ses yeux bleu-gris devant le poster et enroula ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son doigt.

- Euuurk, grognai-je, avant de me laisser tomber la tête la première sur la couette qui couvrait mon lit à baldaquin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Eva ? murmura Sorcha, bien que sa tentative ressemblât plus à un murmure théâtral.

Etant donné que j'étais allongée le visage contre le lit, tout ce que je voyais était la couleur cramoisie de la couette, mais je savais que Christine levait ses yeux noisette au ciel.

- Elle a trop mangé, expliqua Gemma d'un ton sarcastique.

- Comme toujours, se lamenta Sorcha.

Quelque part dans la pièce, j'entendis le son du rire de Roxanne Weasley. C'était une autre des nombreux cousins et cousines de Potter, dans cette école. Roxanne n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle et Gemma étaient amies. Sorcha passait du temps avec elles, bien qu'elle reste aussi fréquemment avec un groupe de Poufsouffle.

Une série de bruits secs retentit, comme le son du pop-corn qui éclate dans une poêle en métal, suivie d'un cri perçant. Je me levai rapidement de mon lit, et vis Gemma, la baguette au bout des doigts, tandis que des étincelles mauves en sortaient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? s'écria-t-elle en essayant de ne pas envoyer les étincelles sur son couvre-lit ou sur les rideaux de son lit.

Mettre le feu à ses couvertures, elle avait déjà donné. Deux fois.

- Je suis ra-vie de vous revoir, entonna Roxanne avec joie, un large sourire graciant la peau hâlée de son visage.

Ses paroles résumaient plutôt bien les quelques dernières minutes, pensai-je.

Après que nous ayons réussi à mettre fin à la crise de Gemma et de sa baguette, puis que nous ayons terminé de nous installer, nous nous mîmes au lit. Peu de temps après, les ronflements outrageusement bruyants de Sorcha se mirent à résonner dans la pièce.

- Je m'en charge, bâilla Christine en attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et en envoyant un sortilège de Mutisme sur Sorcha.

Elle s'endormait si rapidement et dormait tellement à poings fermés que Sorcha n'a jamais soupçonné qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège de Mutisme. Tant que la première personne qui se levait annulait le sortilège, elle s'en porterait bien. Une fois, en cinquième année, nous avions oublié d'annuler le sortilège avant qu'elle ne se lève, mais nous avions quand même réussi à lui faire avaler des foutaises à propos de Nargoles et de Joncheruines.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve de Quidditch, comme souvent. Je volais haut au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch avec Sean O'Mara et Bree Martin, l'autre poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Nous nous passions le Souafle l'un après l'autre, comme nous le faisions durant les entraînements, sauf que nous n'étions que trois. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait que le son du Souafle qui claquait contre nos gants.

Puis, tout à coup, les gradins se remplissaient de gens, et ils se mettaient tous à huer et à pousser des cris hostiles. Sean et Bree continuaient de jouer comme s'ils ne voyaient et n'entendaient personne, mais tout ce bruit m'écrasait. Ils me huaient, moi. Ils se moquaient de moi et de mes capacités de Quidditch, de mes capacités à être capitaine.

- Sors du terrain ! criait quelqu'un.

- On veut Potter, hurlait un autre.

Puis quelqu'un se mettait à chanter, et bientôt tous les supporteurs le suivaient : "On veut Potter ! On veut Potter ! On veut Potter !"

Je me réveillai et m'assis sur mon lit, le cœur toujours battant la chamade sous l'effet de mon rêve. Rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Merlin merci.

En jetant un coup d'œil dehors, je vis les premiers rayons de soleil pointer le bout de leur nez au-dessus des arbres. Mon réveil bipa faiblement avant que je ne donne un petit coup à son bouton pour l'éteindre. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Christine m'aurait tuée. Elle détestait se réveiller plus tôt que nécessaire pour son petit-déjeuner.

Je me levai et sortis mes vêtements de sport de ma penderie. Une fois mon pyjama enlevé et mon short et mon T-shirt enfilés, je fis les lacets de mes nouvelles baskets de course et quittai discrètement la pièce.

J'atteignis la large porte en bois qui menait au parc de Poudlard, le château plongé dans le silence. J'aimais être dans les couloirs et dans le parc quand c'était si paisible. La journée, il y avait le vacarme quasiment constant des voix des élèves, mais là, c'était tranquille et calme, et j'arrivais à penser.

En ouvrant la porte, la fraîcheur de l'air matinal m'accueillit et j'inspirai avec gratitude. Je me mis à courir immédiatement, ayant besoin de m'aérer l'esprit après cet horrible rêve. Pas besoin de faire de la Divination pour comprendre que j'avais peur de ne pas être une bonne capitaine. Que j'avais peur que tout le monde à part Christine, Zara, Kieran, et un petit groupe de Serdaigle, pense que Potter aurait dû recevoir le badge de capitaine.

Bon, en y repensant de manière rationnelle, si Kieran disait vrai (et j'étais certaine que c'était le cas, car ce garçon n'était pas un menteur), l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle pensait que je serais capitaine. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était une bonne chose. Ces Serdaigle étaient des champions de l'observation et de la stratégie. Ils avaient dû beaucoup réfléchir à la question, et ils étaient assez objectifs.

En me le rappelant, je me sentis mieux, et je me mis à courir plus vite, consciente qu'au moins une de nos équipes rivales me prendrait au sérieux. Les autres équipes en feraient de même une fois que nos entraînements auraient débuté et qu'ils verraient que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas une bande de fainéants. Nous étions géniaux, tout simplement.

Attendez. Mon esprit vrombit, revenant sur mes précédentes pensées. Les Serdaigle... Kieran ne m'avait-il pas dit que les Serdaigle savaient que j'allais courir le matin ? Super. Je n'étais pas prête à abandonner mes footings du matin, mais je ne voulais pas que les Serdaigle sachent où j'étais à n'importe quel moment de la journée non plus.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le terrain, et je sus tout de suite vers où j'allais continuer ma course. Bien sûr, certains matins, il y aurait des entraînements, mais cette fois ce serait vide car c'était le premier jour des cours.

Ah, entrer sur le terrain, c'était encore quelque chose que j'adorais. Le mieux, c'était quand les gradins étaient pleins et que le bruit était presque assourdissant, mais le calme du terrain avait également son charme.

Je courais à une allure régulière depuis cinq minutes quand une voix résonna depuis l'entrée du terrain. La silhouette m'observa tandis que je m'approchais de sa position.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dubois ?

Potter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ici à cette heure-ci ? Il semblait être tombé du lit à l'instant. Ses vêtements de course étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête. En y songeant bien, il avait un air assez comique.

- Je vole, ça se voit pas ? lui répondis-je d'un air sarcastique en m'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

- Tu ne cours pas ici, d'habitude, fit-il, l'air confus et un peu agacé.

Ah, oui. Il courait ici le matin. J'avais oublié.

- Non, acquiesçai-je. Mais les Serdaigle me surveillent, alors j'ai décidé de changer d'endroit aujourd'hui.

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent en direction de ses cheveux.

- Les Serdaigle te surveillent ? répéta-t-il lentement, en essayant clairement de se retenir de rire. D'accord. Bon, eh bien quand ils t'emmèneront à Ste Mangouste dans quelques jours, je prendrai ta relève de tes devoirs de capitaine. C'est bien plus simple que d'essayer de te faire perdre ta confiance en toi.

- Oui, ils essaient de me surveiller.

Je ne tentai pas de développer. Potter n'en valait pas la peine.

- Ecoute, il y a de la place pour nous deux, et j'aimerais bien terminer mon footing... si ça ne te dérange pas.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'éloignai de lui. Sauf que je le fis en courant. Enfin bref.

- Reste bien sur l'extérieur du terrain, pour que je puisse te doubler sans que tu me gênes ! lança Potter alors que je m'en allai en lui tournant le dos.

Je l'ignorai comme je le faisais souvent. Ce gars, c'était quelque chose. Mais c'était sympa de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi énervé qu'hier. Par Merlin, il avait été si méchant la veille que j'avais eu un peu peur qu'il essaie de me tuer dans mon sommeil.

Mais même, je me demandai s'il avait été sérieux en disant vouloir me déstabiliser en tant que capitaine. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait prévu de faire ? Ce serait du genre de Potter de me parler de ses intentions de se débarrasser de moi simplement pour me faire flipper et m'aider à me faire interner à Ste Mangouste.

Génial. Une chose de plus qui m'inquiétait. Stupide Potter et son côté indiscret et narquois.

Heureusement, Potter me laissa tranquille pendant le reste de ma course (il ne réussit à me doubler qu'une seule fois), et je retournai dans mon dortoir sans qu'il ne me harcèle à nouveau.

- Bonjour, Olivier, fut la première chose que j'entendis en entrant dans le dortoir.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Sorcha était encore en train de faire les yeux doux au poster de mon père.

Hum... Peut-être qu'au lieu de me doucher j'allais me jeter par la fenêtre. Il y avait de l'idée, hein ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je pourrais me laisser glisser sur le toit, et ensuite, si un balai m'attendait sur le bord, je me laisserais tomber l'espace d'un moment avant que le balai ne me fasse remonter à contre-courant. En y pensant, ce serait une super montée d'adrénaline. Non pas que j'allais faire ça ici. Peut-être à la maison, par contre. Ce serait moins haut.

- Tu fais quoi ? me demanda Gemma, en voyant que c'était par la fenêtre qui se situait à côté de son lit que je regardais.

- J'imagine ce que ça doit faire que de se laisser tomber d'un toit, répondis-je honnêtement.

Mes camarades de dortoir me connaissaient, depuis le temps.

- Ça a l'air terrifiant, commenta-t-elle nonchalamment en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

- Ne te laisse pas manipuler par cette idiote de Rinaldi, me dit Roxanne à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis qu'elle nouait sa cravate or et écarlate. Elle dit n'importe quoi. Et elle t'en veut d'être capitaine cette année car elle n'est plus la seule fille à l'être et tu lui voles la vedette.

- C'est pas ça, le problème. Enfin, ce n'est pas QUE ça, me corrigeai-je. C'est Lyra ET Potter. Et...

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers le poster de Quidditch.

Roxanne releva la tête, ses yeux marron pleins de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que James t'a dit ?

Oh, pas grand chose. Seulement que tout le monde, à Poudlard, pensait que j'étais destinée à me planter. Tu sais, rien d'inhabituel.

Ne souhaitant pas avouer à quel point ses paroles m'avaient touchée, je répondis simplement :

- Oh, tu sais... Qu'il aurait dû être nommé capitaine à ma place.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est juste un mauvais perdant, j'imagine, me dit Roxanne. Il est comme toi, non ? Il voulait être capitaine par dessus tout. Il s'en remettra.

Elle marqua une pause, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis ajouta :

- Un jour.

_Il est comme toi, non ? _Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. L'idée que Potter soit ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu comme moi, ou que je ne sois comme lui, était purement absurde. Beurk.

* * *

**NOTE**

Merci d'avoir patienté, lu, reviewé la dernière fois, et mangé du chocolat !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il a été relu par **Marie Lapiz**, qui, en échange de mes relectures sur ses chapitres de mille pages, relit mes chapitres de 8 pages. Mais étant donné qu'elle les écrit, ses chapitres de mille pages, et que ça prend un petit peu de temps tout de même, on peut la remercier d'avoir trouvé le temps de relire ce chapitre.

A dans deux semaines, et bonne continuation !

_DelfineNP_

.

Pepoune : Oui, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle génération, je les trouve très intéressant car tout est à faire. J'aurais bien aimé traduire du James et Lily aussi, mais finalement j'ai choisi celle-ci parce qu'au moment où je cherchais c'est celle que je préférais. Je suis donc très contente que cette période te plaise, comme ça je peux te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt :)

Fobis Tiphaine : Du James/Lily ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Ils présentent quelques similarités, en effet, mais ils restent très différents. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue, suite à ce début prometteur !

Guest : On est tous là pour les joutes, non ? ^^ En tout cas, étant donné qu'ils ont tous les deux un fort caractère, ça risque de péter plus d'une fois. Ravie que ça te plaise, et j'attends ta réaction pour la suite ! (n'hésite pas à mettre un autre pseudo que "Guest" au moment de laisser ta review, au cas où il y ait d'autres "Guests", justement).


	3. Piégée par James Potter

_._

**Chapitre trois : Piégée par James Potter**

À la fin de l'année, ceux qui comme moi étaient en septième année passeraient leurs ASPIC, et par conséquent, les professeurs nous donnèrent des montagnes de devoirs dès le premier jour. Je supposai que c'était dans le but de nous préparer à ce à quoi ressemblerait le reste de l'année. Beurk.

Malgré ça, il fallait que je fasse passer le message concernant les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor le mardi suivant. Je voulais qu'elles aient lieu le plus tôt possible, tout en laissant le temps aux candidats de prendre leurs marques et de s'entraîner un peu. En Quidditch, il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se mettre à s'entraîner. En commençant à s'entraîner tôt, on se préparait à un tel point que les figures et les tactiques devenaient naturelles. En étant les mieux préparés possibles, on n'essayait pas ensuite de se comparer aux autres équipes pour s'améliorer.

Pour faire de la publicité pour les sélections sous forme de posters, j'avais recruté Zara et Bree car c'était les deux autres filles de l'équipe. Potter serait inutile pour ce genre de choses et aurait considéré qu'il était trop important pour de telles tâches. Nico Phelps, l'autre batteur, avait les talents créatifs d'un hippogriffe, c'est-à-dire absolument aucun. Sean l'avait forcé à l'aider l'année précédente, et ça avait été un désastre complet. De la peinture et des paillettes partout, et rien que des gribouillis illisibles sur le poster.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Zara me montra le poster sur lequel elle travaillait, et j'éclatai de rire.

En lettres rouges et brillantes, on pouvait lire : "L'équipe de Quidditch ? C'est génial. Et tu veux être génial, alors rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch ! Sélections mardi à 17 heures."

Je jetai un coup d'œil au poster que j'avais fait. Il disait "Sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : Mardi à 17 heures. Positions recherchées : un poursuiveur et un gardien." Les mots "l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor" changeaient de couleur du rouge à l'or, et j'avais ajouté une bordure dorée brillante qui attirait bien l'attention.

- Tu devrais mettre "Ceux qui ne savent pas voler, s'abstenir". Tu te souviens de l'année dernière ?

Zara secoua la tête, pleine de remords.

L'année précédente, deux filles de troisième année s'étaient pointées aux sélections, simplement parce qu'elles étaient amoureuses de Potter (qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elles ?!) et qu'elles voulaient l'impressionner. Cependant, étant donné qu'elles ne savaient pas s'élever à plus d'un mètre cinquante, Potter était tout sauf impressionné. Sean leur avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et c'est ce qu'elles avaient fait. Pas au sens propre, hein. Au sens figuré.

- Et tu penses quoi de : "Si tu es génial, tu sais ce qui se passe à 17 heures mardi sur le terrain de Quidditch" ? suggéra Bree.

Zara ajouta minutieusement de la peinture rouge à son poster et dit :

- Je pensais aussi en faire un qui dirait : "Tu veux avoir des abdos comme ceux de James Potter ? Alors rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch !".

D'accord, je serais aveugle si je n'avais pas remarqué que Potter était plutôt... euh, bien fichu. Mais je n'allais pas en faire un poster. Dans la salle commune. En plein jour. Des gens pourraient le voir.

- On s'en passera, fis-je en retroussant le nez en signe de dégoût extrême.

- Oh, allez, on l'affichera dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Ça va les faire rire.

Bon, le mettre du côté des garçons ne serait pas si horrible. Tant que mon poster informatif était accroché sur le panneau d'informations de la salle commune, où les gens pourraient le voir, je me fichais (un peu) de ce à quoi ressemblaient les autres posters.

- Oublie Potter, on pourrait faire un poster sur Nico, proposai-je. Il est mignon, dans le sens où c'est un mignon cinquième année. Ça ramènera un peu Potter sur terre de voir un autre mec sur un poster.

- Fais-le, acquiesça Bree. Je le trouve mignon, Nico – même si j'ai un an de plus que lui. Ça lui donnerait un peu plus confiance en lui. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et il paraissait un peu déprimé de ne pas avoir grandi de l'été.

- Pauvre petit gars, soupira Zara avec compassion. Peut-être qu'il ne grandira jamais et qu'il sera toujours notre petit gars.

- Fais attention à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas dire ça, lui conseillai-je, en pensant à la légère susceptibilité de Nico en ce qui concernait sa petite taille et sa frêle carrure.

Tant que sa petite stature ne l'empêchait pas d'être un excellent batteur, je me fichais de sa taille.

- Ah, j'ai une autre idée, fit Bree en riant. "Tu veux voir les abdos de James Potter tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis ? Alors rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch !"

- C'est ÇA qu'on devrait accrocher dans l'escalier des garçons, songea Zara avec un mauvais sourire satisfait.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

.

.

.

- Pourquoi j'étais pas invité à l'atelier pancartes ?

Je relevai les yeux de mon devoir de Sortilèges pour voir James Potter debout devant ma table de bibliothèque. A côté de moi, Christine et Kieran aussi relevèrent la tête, avant de voir de qui il s'agissait et de retourner à leur travail.

- Tu voulais être invité ? lui demandai-je en trempant ma plume dans le pot d'encre posé devant moi.

Bizarrement, je doutais grandement que Potter ait voulu décorer des affiches avec des paillettes.

- Non, mais j'avais une bonne idée de pancarte, répondit Potter, l'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux. "Tu veux voir les fesses d'Eva Dubois dans un short de sport tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis ? Alors rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch !"

- Cinq points en moins pour vulgarités, Potter, dit Christine d'une voix monotone sans s'arrêter d'écrire son devoir.

- Tu enlèves des points à ta propre maison, Elliot ? rétorqua Potter, la voix traînante, ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par sa perte de points.

- Ça s'appelle faire respecter le règlement, répliqua Christine sur le même ton.

Je reposai ma plume et regardai Potter dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es senti insulté par le poster que Zara a fait ?

Etant donné qu'on jouait au Quidditch en automne, en hiver et au printemps, ce n'était pas comme si Potter se promenait torse nu aux entraînements. Mais lors des rares occasions où lui et d'autres garçons avaient retiré leur T-shirt pour avoir moins chaud, il n'avait pas vraiment fait son timide.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Pas du tout, répondit Potter, un sourire satisfait se formant sur son visage.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

- J'ai trouvé ça drôle. Et j'imagine que ça ne va faire que s'améliorer.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rond.

Potter s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, l'air bien trop satisfait à mon goût. J'étais méfiante, mais j'essayai d'oublier le comportement bizarre de Potter. Les années précédentes m'avaient permis de m'entraîner, donc ce n'était pas très compliqué.

C'est probablement pourquoi, quand je retournai dans la salle commune une heure plus tard (Christine était partie embrasser Kieran pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit), je fus totalement surprise d'y voir le professeur McGonagall, qui m'attendait.

- Miss Dubois, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? m'ordonna McGonagall, une main lancée en direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, où Zara, Bree et moi avions accroché l'affiche à propos des abdos de James Potter, qu'on pouvait voir plusieurs jours de la semaine.

Les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune restèrent silencieux, faisant semblant de travailler alors qu'en fait ils observaient la scène avec impatience pour la suite. Je le savais, parce que ça m'était arrivé auparavant, quand Potter recevait une retenue pour avoir fait en sorte que de la neige tombe du plafond de la salle commune.

- C'est juste de la publicité pour les sélections, me défendis-je. Celle-ci, c'était juste pour rire.

Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que la directrice était dans ma salle commune pour me reprocher d'avoir mis des affiches aux murs ? Si quelqu'un devait me faire la morale, pourquoi n'était-ce pas le directeur de Gryffondor, le professeur Londubat ?

- Ça ne me fait pas rire, Miss Dubois, me dit McGonagall d'un air sévère. La dégradation de l'école est interdite et n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Dégradation de l'école ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

- Je ne comprends pas..., fis-je avant de m'interrompre, tandis que McGonagall essayait d'enlever l'affiche et que celle-ci restait fermement accrochée au mur.

Qu'elle tire sur le poster de toutes ses forces ou qu'elle y envoie des sortilèges, tout ce qu'elle essaya se solda par un échec.

DOUX MERLIN. C'était collé au mur de façon permanente. Une affiche faisant la publicité des muscles abdominaux de James Potter était collée de façon permanente dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Mais... Mais... C'est moi-même qui l'y avais accroché ! J'avais utilisé du scotch normal ! Comment était-ce arrivé ?

- Vous êtes responsable des affiches collées aux murs, n'est-ce pas, Miss Dubois ?

- Eh bien, oui, mais..., commençai-je, le ventre noué avec inquiétude.

Mais le professeur McGonagall s'en fichait.

- Retenue demain, jeudi et vendredi, Miss Dubois. Et je vais écrire une lettre à vos parents, m'informa-t-elle, déçue, dans un fort accent écossais, avant de sortir rapidement de la salle commune.

Ma première tâche en tant que capitaine m'avait envoyée en retenue. Vraiment super. Ce n'était jamais arrivé à Sean, l'année précédente. Je parie que ça n'était jamais arrivé à mon père non plus. Le pire, c'est qu'en réalité ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui avait lancé un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle sur l'affiche, mais ce n'était ni les filles ni moi. J'avais déjà eu des retenues, mais jamais trop d'un seul coup ni si tôt dans l'année.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, je rencontrai le regard de James Potter. Il était installé près de la cheminée et me regardait me mettre dans tous mes états, tout en arborant le sourire le plus satisfait jamais inventé.

Par tous les hippogriffes, je m'étais fait piéger par James Potter.

Quel salaud.

.

.

.

Le lendemain soir, après dîner, j'allai en retenue à reculons, vraiment agacée. Si je l'avais voulu, j'étais sûre que j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de prouver mon innocence. Christine avait proposé un Priori Incantatem, mais je ne voulais pas en faire tout un plat. En plus, si j'étais allée voir Londubat ou McGonagall, ça aurait prouvé à Potter que lui et ses blagues m'atteignaient, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. J'allais recevoir ma punition calmement, et je me vengerais de Potter une autre fois.

Je m'arrêtai si abruptement que je dus attraper l'encadrement de la porte sous la surprise, car, assis à un bureau au milieu de la salle de classe, il y avait James Potter.

Par le slip de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours partout ?

Il regardait le bureau, mais il releva la tête quand j'entrai dans la salle.

- Ravi de te voir en retenue, me dit-il, nonchalant.

Il se pencha en arrière, de manière à ce que sa chaise soit en équilibre sur deux pieds, et je résistai à l'envie de la faire valser d'un coup de pied.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je durement.

Il haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte.

- J'ai fait exploser un ballon de baudruche plein d'eau sur Malefoy devant McGonagall.

- Tu n'es pas censé attaquer les Serpentard dans le dos des professeurs, au lieu de le faire sous leur nez ?

- Peut-être que je voulais une retenue.

- Personne ne _veut _une retenue, répondis-je en pouffant d'un air dédaigneux.

Ah, ce garçon m'insupportait.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Dubois, m'ordonna le professeur McGonagall en entrant à grands pas dans la salle de classe.

Je fis ce qu'on me dit, et, dans ma précipitation, je choisis la chaise située de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale par rapport à celle de Potter. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bête ! J'aurais pu choisir la table dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné, et pourtant j'avais pris celle qui était la plus proche de celle de Potter. Bon sang !

- Vous allez m'aider à noter les contrôles que les deuxièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années ont eus aujourd'hui. Mr Potter, vous aurez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, et Miss Dubois, vous vous occuperez des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Evidemment, je vérifierai votre travail une fois que vous aurez terminé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui as les Gryffondor ? me demanda Potter, acerbe, lançant un regard noir au tas de parchemins que McGonagall lui tendit.

- Parce que Miss Dubois, répondit McGonagall à ma place, ne laissera pas sa préférence pour sa propre maison influencer sa manière de noter les élèves.

Quand McGonagall ne pouvait pas me voir, je lançai un grand sourire triomphant à Potter. Haha, prends ça dans les dents.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas parce que je mettrais un T à tous les Serpentard que je ne suis pas objectif, dit Potter en lui envoyant un sourire victorieux.

- Vous ressemblez trop à votre grand-père pour votre bien, répliqua McGonagall, sévère ; mais ses lèvres tressautèrent comme si elles retenaient un sourire.

Nous nous mîmes au travail tandis que McGonagall s'installait à son bureau à l'avant de la salle de classe, pour se mettre à écrire sur un parchemin et à jeter des coups d'œil à un livre ouvert devant elle de temps à autre.

Le contrôle des deuxièmes années était d'une facilité absurde (d'un point de vue de septième année, en tout cas), et je ne mis pas longtemps à terminer mon paquet.

Une fille avait apparemment oublié le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa, et comme réponse à la question concernant la manière dont on faisait voler des objets, elle avait écrit : "Prenez l'objet et lancez-le". Je voulus lui donner un demi-point pour sa créativité, mais je doutais que McGonagall l'accepte.

Ceux des cinquièmes années étaient plus difficiles, et je dus vérifier à plusieurs reprises la fiche réponses que McGonagall nous avait fournie. Nico Phelps s'en était relativement bien sorti, ce que je remarquai avec soulagement. J'aurais détesté devoir m'inquiéter pour ses notes de manière à ce qu'il évite d'être exclu de l'équipe. Je notai également que Richard et Gareth avaient bien réussi, ce qui soulagerait ma mère.

Quand j'eus terminé, je me levai et rendis la pile de parchemins au professeur McGonagall. Derrière moi, Potter se leva rapidement aussi.

- Merci, Miss Dubois. Je vous vois demain. Merci, Mr Potter, nous dit-elle.

Puis nous fûmes libres de partir.

Au moment où l'on sortit de la salle de classe, je me rendis compte qu'on allait tous les deux se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor, ce qui voulait dire qu'on allait faire le chemin ensemble.

- Lily a bien réussi son contrôle, dis-je après une ou deux minutes de silence gênant, en parlant de la petite et unique sœur de James.

Potter haussa un sourcil.

- C'est avec ça que tu brises le silence et la tension ? "Lily a bien réussi son contrôle" ?

- Et alors, tu n'as rien dit, toi ! m'écriai-je, indignée.

J'essayais de débuter une conversation normale et amicale avec ce type, et il rendait la chose plus problématique qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. N'importe quoi.

- Peut-être que j'étais sur le point de le faire, contra-t-il en insistant sur le mot "peut-être".

- Alors épargne-moi et dis-moi ce que tu allais dire.

- Lily voudrait intégrer l'équipe.

Il tint la porte d'un passage ouverte pour moi et je passai près de lui, nos bras se touchant par accident.

Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais c'était bien ! Que Lily veuille passer les sélections, je veux dire.

- C'est super ! Une autre fille dans l'équipe, ajoutai-je. Et ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir un autre joueur plus jeune, pour que Nico ne soit pas le seul. Sinon, tous les élèves les plus âgés vont partir et il faudra qu'il crée une équipe de A à Z.

Potter m'envoya un regard quelque peu railleur.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est important, aussi, de sélectionner les joueurs pour leurs capacités et pas seulement pour leur âge ? Et si un septième année tente sa chance ?

- Si, je pense que les compétences, la volonté de travailler dur, et la capacité à faire partie d'une équipe sont les qualités les plus importantes à rechercher dans un membre potentiel de l'équipe, le corrigeai-je. Mais dans l'intérêt de la future équipe, j'espère qu'un cinquième année compétent va passer les sélections.

- Et tes frères ? me demanda-t-il soudain, alors que nous montions un autre escalier. Ils ne vont pas tenter le coup ?

- Pas Gareth, fis-je en secouant la tête. Il veut être entraîneur, pas joueur. C'est un batteur excellent, et il connaît le Quidditch comme sa poche, mais il préfère être sur la ligne de touche, à soutenir une équipe, plutôt que d'être sur le terrain.

- Ça ne dérange pas ton père ? s'enquit Potter avec curiosité.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je veux dire, si Gareth voulait jouer, mon père serait aux anges, mais il sait jouer et il adore ce sport, donc ça suffit à mon père. En plus, Gareth veut quand même faire carrière dans le Quidditch.

- Et Richard ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais bon, les garçons de quinze ans n'ont pas pour habitude de se confier à leur grande sœur.

- Ils l'ont considéré comme une réserve l'année dernière, commenta James. Il était bon, je me souviens. En plus, avec toi pour capitaine, il va forcément être choisi.

Je ne sus pas dire si Potter était juste fidèle à lui-même, à aimer me faire des coups bas et à essayer de m'énerver, ou bien s'il pensait sérieusement que j'accepterais mon frère dans l'équipe sans tenir compte de sa performance lors des sélections. Potter devait sûrement savoir à quel point je prenais tout ça au sérieux. Je ne laisserais jamais Richard intégrer l'équipe s'il ne prouvait pas qu'il le méritait.

- Pas du tout.

- Ah oui ?

Potter eut un sourire suffisant, celui qu'il réservait spécialement pour les moments où il voulait m'agacer. Ah, donc il le savait. Bien.

- Oui. Tout le monde devra passer par les mêmes exercices difficiles.

- Mais il te connaît. Il va savoir à quoi s'attendre, non ?

Je souris.

- Non. J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose de nouveau, qu'on n'a jamais fait auparavant pour des sélections. Personne n'aura d'autres avantages que d'être persévérant et compétent.

- Ça m'a l'air bancal, tout ça, répliqua James alors que nous changions pour la dernière fois de direction avant d'arriver dans le couloir qui menait à la Grosse Dame.

- Et si tu me laissais en juger, puisque je suis capitaine et pas toi ?

Oups, lui envoyer mon titre de capitaine à la figure n'avait pas été mon intention. Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais quand même.

- Volonté d'une volute, dit-il à la Grosse Dame d'un ton grave.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire à ce moment, et je me contentai donc d'un "Bonne nuit, Potter", avant de me diriger vers l'escalier des filles.

- Bonne nuit, Dubois.

En entrant dans le dortoir, je vis que Christine était la seule à y être. Elle était assise sur son lit, adossée à sa tête, en train de lire son livre de Métamorphose – ce qui me rappela que je devrais probablement faire mes devoirs. Surtout maintenant que je n'étais déjà plus dans les bonnes grâces de la directrice et que cela ne faisait que trois jours que nous avions commencé l'école.

- Comment s'est passée ta retenue ? me demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Potter était là, fut tout ce que j'eus besoin de répondre.

Christine grimaça légèrement.

- Il est assez désagréable envers toi cette année, hein ? Vous avez toujours été rivaux, et vous avez parfois pu être un peu narquois, ça c'est sûr, mais il n'a jamais volontairement dit des choses qui pourraient te blesser.

Je retirai ma robe et la lançai sur le bord de mon lit en soupirant de frustration.

- J'avais remarqué. Je comprends qu'il soit énervé de ne pas avoir été nommé capitaine – je l'aurais aussi été –, mais... c'est...

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis du fait que ce soit toi la capitaine, suggéra-t-elle, pensive. C'est un gros choc pour lui. J'ai entendu Fred parler de ça à Roxanne dans la salle commune. Être capitaine te met automatiquement dans le radar des sélectionneurs.

- Ouais, je sais, soupirai-je à nouveau, en tirant d'un coup sec sur ma cravate pour l'enlever, avant de la ranger dans ma penderie. Mais Potter sera aussi suivi par les sélectionneurs parce que sa mère joue à un niveau professionnel, et parce que c'est le fils d'Harry Potter. Ils vont vouloir voir s'il est bon.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait être remarqué pour son mérite, dit Christine en affichant une expression songeuse.

- Ha, fis-je en riant avec dédain, Potter prend toute la reconnaissance qu'on lui donne, peu importe sous quelle forme.

- Il y a ta chouette, me dit Christine en pointant un doigt vers la fenêtre ouverte, mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation sur Potter.

Ah, oui, McGonagall m'avait dit qu'elle écrirait à mes parents. Parfait.

Sans surprise, la chouette de la famille, Soif, s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et replia ses ailes. Ah, bon vieux Soif.

Le pauvre oiseau s'était d'abord fait appeler Souafle lors d'une décision unanime de ma famille pleine de passionnés de Quidditch, mais quand nous l'avons acheté, Richard et Gareth n'avaient que trois ans, et le nom de l'oiseau, au lieu d'être Souafle, s'est transformé en Soif.

Tristan et moi trouvions cela tordant, et nous sommes mis nous aussi à l'appeler Soif. Les sons se ressemblaient beaucoup, donc je ne pense pas que la chouette savait que son nom avait été changé, mais je plaignais un peu l'oiseau, qui, au début, avait un super nom lié au Quidditch, et qui ensuite s'était retrouvé avec un prénom signifiant le besoin de s'hydrater.

En ouvrant la lettre, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de ma mère.

_Chère Eva,  
Ton père et moi avons reçu une lettre du professeur McGonagall disant que tu avais dégradé le bâtiment de l'école. Elle parle d'un poster inapproprié affiché dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, collé à l'aide d'un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
J'imagine que tu vas bientôt organiser des sélections pour l'équipe ? Est-ce que Richard t'a dit s'il passerait les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe plutôt que d'être en réserve ? Ton père le lui a demandé, mais tout ce qu'il a répondu, c'est qu'il ne savait pas encore. J'espère qu'il viendra ; cela lui ferait du bien de passer du temps avec d'autres gens, et peut-être que ça lui donnerait un peu plus confiance en lui auprès des filles.  
Ton père voulait te joindre une liste de conseils pour faire passer des sélections, mais je l'ai persuadé de te laisser faire ça toute seule. Amuse-toi bien au Quidditch, et n'oublie pas de bien travailler.  
Je t'embrasse fort,  
Maman  
PS : Ton père te fait dire de bien rentrer tes coudes._

Oh, par Merlin.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, et Sorcha entra vivement, suivie de Gemma et Roxanne.

- Regarde ce que ma grande sœur m'a envoyé ! pépia-t-elle en un cri perçant, et en me collant un truc rectangulaire et coloré dans le visage.

- Euh... Je ne vois absolument rien, à cette distance, lui expliquai-je.

Elle éloigna l'objet de plusieurs centimètres, et je me rendis soudain compte que la sœur de Sorcha lui avait envoyé un magazine de Quidditch. Mais pas n'importe quel magazine de Quidditch ; un magazine vintage datant de 1996.

Oh non. Non, non, non, non. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense.

- C'est le premier numéro de Quidditch-Hebdo où l'on peut voir une photo d'Olivier Dubois ! Ils ont fait une séance photos exclusive car c'était le nouveau membre de l'équipe ! Enfin bon, il est en photos avec d'autres joueurs de l'équipe, mais il y a quelques photos où il est tout seul !

Je savais déjà tout ça, bizarrement. C'est ce qui arrivait, quand on vivait sous le même toit qu'Olivier Dubois et qu'on était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait au Quidditch.

- Sorcha, dis-je lentement, sentant qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose à propos de son obsession pour les photos de mon père quand il était jeune. Tu sais qu'Olivier Dubois est mon père, non ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle joyeusement. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois sur le quai 9 ¾, mais j'étais toujours trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Par tous les hippogriffes ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé que chaque fois que mon père et ma mère étaient sur le quai 9 ¾, Sorcha était parfaitement capable de l'approcher. En fait, j'étais contente de n'y avoir jamais pensé, autrement j'aurais vécu dans la peur toutes ces années.

Derrière Sorcha, Roxanne avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. J'allais finir de dire ce que j'avais l'intention de dire, quand Sorcha m'interrompit :

- PAR MERLIN ! Tu pourrais carrément me rapporter des photos !

D'après son expression, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un venait d'annoncer que Honeydukes distribuait du chocolat gratuit au kilo.

Tout ce que je pus sortir fut un "Euhhhhh...".

- Elle ne peut pas, c'est une question de copyright, intervint Christine (je me fis un pense-bête intérieur pour ne pas oublier de la prendre dans mes bras). L'entreprise qui a pris les photos en possède les droits.

- Ah, bon, d'accord, dit Sorcha, toujours l'air ridiculement enthousiaste. Je peux toujours acheter les magazines.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai que Sorcha accostait mon père alors que lui et ma mère venaient nous chercher, Gareth, Richard et moi, au Poudlard Express. Je rêvai qu'elle poussait méchamment ma mère sur les rails, et puis que tout à coup Potter et Lyra Rinaldi arrivaient et aidaient Sorcha à kidnapper mon père. Je me réveillai à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Peut-être que mon subconscient me disait que Sorcha, Potter et Lyra en avaient après moi. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il avait tort.

* * *

**NOTE**

Hello!

Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Mais c'était moins une ! Avant-hier, je me suis tout à coup rappelé que j'avais un chapitre à traduire. Héhé. Vous pourrez remercier mon cerveau, qui a bravement accepté de tout finir hier, ainsi que **Marie Lapiz**, qui a relu tout ça presque en catastrophe hier soir (au lieu de continuer à écrire un de ses chapitres de plus de 30 pages).

Mon ordinateur est actuellement en surchauffe (ma très chère bêta commence à s'en inquiéter, d'ailleurs), donc je ne m'étends pas plus longtemps. A dans deux semaines !

_-DelfineNP_

**- Les revieweurs anonymes -**

_Marie la petite_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie d'avoir pu servir à assouvir tes besoins de lecture. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'aura plu !

_nini_ : Ah, quelle review fantastique :) Eva n'en a pas encore fini avec Lyra, comme tu as pu le voir (même si ce n'est que dans ses cauchemars, c'est déjà bien trop à son goût). Tu verras aussi que James n'est pas si horrible, et qu'il peut garder son calme ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Les autres membres de la famille Potter-Weasley arriveront au fur et à mesure, mais ils ne sont pas au centre de l'histoire pour autant. Quant à Sorcha... Non, elle n'a toujours pas compris que ça rendait Eva mal à l'aise. Comme tu as pu le voir juste avant. Bref, et alors, ce chapitre 3, est-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ? A bientôt ! Et merci pour ta review !

_Pepoune_ : Helloooo! Alors, l'Angleterre ? J'y suis moi aussi, mais plus que pour deux semaines (nan, je ne pleure pas, les larmes que tu vois sur mes joues sont simplement dues, euh, à la pollution, tu vois ?) Sinon, bientôt la rentrée ? Sinon, merci pour ta review d'il y a deux semaines ! Tu auras pu voir que Sorcha ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Mais on ne perd pas espoir ! Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ? A bientôt !


	4. Qui nous présente un Poufsouffle

**Chapitre quatre : Qui nous présente un Poufsouffle**

* * *

Ce matin-là, je reçus une lettre de Tristan, qui me rappela par la même occasion qu'il fallait que j'écrive à mes parents à propos de la débâcle concernant la dégradation de l'école.

_Chère Eva,_

_J'imagine qu'à ce jour Potter aura déjà réussi à t'énerver. Ne le laisse pas trop te déconcentrer. Tu es une excellente joueuse de Quidditch et tu vas être une capitaine en or. Il sera vert, quand tu auras mené Gryffondor à la victoire contre Serpentard à votre premier match._

_Avant que vous ne retourniez à Poudlard, Richard m'a parlé de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je sais que tu ne peux pas lui dire personnellement de tenter le coup, puisqu'il y aurait conflit d'intérêts, mais... Peut-être que tu peux quand même lui dire quelque chose..._

_Il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau pour moi. Cette semaine, en réserve, on apprend la nouvelle stratégie offensive, donc ça devrait enfin être différent. Ils auront mis le temps avant de nous donner quelque chose à faire._

_Courage pour les sélections !_

_Tristan_

_PS : N'oublie pas de rentrer tes coudes._

- T'as toujours pas été envoyée à Ste Mangouste, à ce que je vois, fut la manière dont James Potter me salua en s'approchant de Christine et moi, alors que nous prenions notre déjeuner un peu plus tard ce jour-là, après une matinée chargée – cours de Potions et de Métamorphose.

- J'ai réussi à être plus maline que les Serdaigle, répondis-je en me versant un peu plus d'eau.

Christine me lança un regard complètement confus, et Potter rigola.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je les paie plus, alors. Cinq Gallions chacun, ça devrait le faire.

- Ah, alors c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ? lui demandai-je, le sourcil décrivant un arc de cercle parfait.

Au moins, j'étais certaine qu'il blaguait en disant donner des informations sur moi à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il était trop loyal et plein de la fierté typique des Gryffondor pour faire quelque chose de si malhonnête.

En plus, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire par "Les Serdaigle me surveillent". Il pensait simplement que j'étais folle. Ce qui, vous savez... eh bien, était une affirmation assez juste plusieurs jours de l'année.

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa un scone aux myrtilles sur le plateau situé au milieu de la table.

- Il faut bien se débarrasser de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça fait partie de mon plan démoniaque pour prendre les rênes de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- On ne plaisante pas avec ça, lui dis-je avec lassitude.

- Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?

L'instant d'après, il s'éloigna en de grandes enjambées pour s'asseoir avec Fred et Christopher à l'autre bout de la table.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait, à faire exprès de venir jusqu'ici uniquement pour me harceler et pour essayer de m'intimider. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire facilement et c'était une bonne chose – avoir trois frères, ça rend plus forte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, exactement ? me demanda Christine, qui avait observé l'échange entre Potter et moi en entier, en portant une expression pleine de curiosité – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

- J'ai dit à Potter que les Serdaigle en avaient après moi, et maintenant il pense que je suis complètement folle, qu'on va m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, et qu'il va me remplacer comme capitaine.

Christine cligna doucement des yeux, une fois, puis deux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Suite à cette déclaration, je pense qu'il n'a pas totalement tort en suggérant ton internement à Ste Mangouste.

- Demande à Kieran, il te le dira.

- Je te dirai quoi ? demanda Kieran en apparaissant soudain derrière Christine, qui sourit à la vue de son petit-ami.

Si ce n'était pas trop mignon, ça donnerait vraiment envie de vomir.

- Que je ne suis pas folle et que les Serdaigle me surveillent réellement.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, répliqua-t-il, mais ses yeux bleus et brillants pétillaient et il avait du mal à retenir un sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage.

- Menteur !

Je lui lançai un scone pour la forme. Naturellement, ce dernier atteignit sa cible. Après tout, je suis une poursuiveuse.

- On devrait aller en Sortilèges, avant que tout le monde ne prenne les bonnes places, proposa Christine en se levant et en prenant la main de Kieran.

- Par "bonnes places", j'imagine que tu veux dire celles du premier rang ?

Je préférais m'asseoir au milieu de la salle de classe, personnellement, mais Christine nous faisait toujours asseoir devant. Elle disait que c'était pour mieux voir le tableau. Moi, je disais que c'était parce qu'elle était bonne élève.

- Évidemment, répondirent Christine et Kieran en même temps.

Ils se sourirent.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, je m'arrêtai pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Gareth et de Richard avec affection, alors qu'ils étaient assis avec leurs amis. Ils se plaignirent, mais je savais que secrètement ils adoraient ça.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de Sortilèges, Kieran et moi nous installâmes d'un côté et de l'autre de Christine à une table de quatre, avec un siège vide de mon côté. Je m'y assis en espérant que, cette année, Sorcha choisisse de s'asseoir autre part. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une année de plus ses questions bizarres à propos de mon père.

J'avais l'habitude que des gens me posent des questions sur lui, mais c'était généralement des questions normales. "Est-ce que c'est pour Flaquemare qu'il a toujours voulu jouer ?", "Comment est-ce qu'il a rencontré ta mère ?". Des trucs comme ça.

Mais Sorcha posait des questions dérangeantes, comme : "Ses cheveux sont super beaux, il utilise quel shampoing ?"

De un, je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. De deux, c'était tout simplement une question bizarre. Et de trois, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette information.

Heureusement, je fus épargnée et le siège à côté de moi resta vide, tandis que Sorcha décida de s'asseoir avec Roxanne et Gemma. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Plus tard, l'après-midi, j'eus cours de Botanique. Christine avait laissé tomber cette matière après ses BUSE pour se concentrer sur les Étude des Runes et l'Histoire de la Magie. Le fait qu'elle veuille suivre ces cours pouvait paraître curieux pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, mais Christine voulait travailler dans l'archéologie et la protection du patrimoine sorcier.

Je vous jure, cette fille aurait dû aller à Serdaigle.

.

.

.

Le matin suivant, je retournai en Botanique, après un long cours d'Arithmancie. J'avais besoin d'un cours de plus pour remplir mon emploi du temps, alors j'avais gardé la Botanique, même si je me fichais un peu de cette matière.

L'année précédente, ainsi que durant les premiers cours de ce trimestre, j'avais été en binôme avec Christopher Londubat. Son père était le professeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il connaissait beaucoup de choses dans cette matière. Avec Christopher comme camarade, j'avais eu des notes jamais atteintes avant pour moi en Botanique.

En entrant dans la salle de cours, je vis Christopher assis à côté de Savitri Shrikande, l'air absorbé par ce qu'elle disait et les yeux rivés sur son visage caramel et ses pupilles noires. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'autre bout de la classe ?

- Bonjour, Christopher, dis-je en m'approchant de lui et de Savitri.

- Ah, salut, Eva, répondit-il, une légère culpabilité imprégnant ses traits séduisants. Je me suis dit que je pourrais travailler avec Savitri.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme pour me transmettre une information, et je compris enfin.

Christopher était attiré par Savitri... Oh. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais qui serait mon binôme ?

- Jonathan n'a pas encore de partenaire, tu peux travailler avec lui, proposa gentiment Savitri pour m'aider.

Elle fit un signe en direction d'un garçon portant un uniforme de Poufsouffle, assis à sa droite. Il avait les cheveux courts et marron clair, et des yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes tendance. Le badge de Préfet-en-Chef brillait avec éclat sur l'avant de sa robe.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non, maintenant, si ? Mince.

- Jonathan Grant, répliqua-t-il, poli, en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Je la lui pris et la lui serrai fermement.

- Eva Dubois, fis-je en lâchant sa main et en m'installant à la place libre sur le banc en bois usé.

- Tu as un accent intéressant, commenta Jonathan.

Je haussai les épaules, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il fallait répondre à une telle déclaration.

- J'imagine que c'est courant quand on a un parent anglais et un autre écossais.

- Tu as plutôt un accent du sud, mais avec des modulations écossaises, remarqua-t-il.

- Le tien vient tout droit de Manchester.

Jonathan me fit un grand sourire.

- Comment as-tu su ? blagua-t-il.

Pendant ce cours-là, le professeur Londubat nous fit prudemment planter des graines de Mandragore pour nous replonger dans le travail d'école. Pas que cette tâche soit de tout repos. Les graines de Mandragore étaient volatiles et il fallait les planter d'une manière très spécifique pour qu'elles puissent pousser correctement.

- Trois centimètres, commenta Jonathan en annotant le bord du pot.

J'étalai minutieusement une fine couche de terre au fond du pot, puis Jonathan déposa gentiment une graine de Mandragore au milieu du carré de terre. Nous remplîmes ensuite le reste du pot avec de la terre et ajoutâmes deux millimètres d'eau.

- Alors, commençai-je tandis que nous passions au pot suivant. Poufsouffle, hein ?

- Et fier de l'être, me sourit Jonathan. Être un Poufsouffle et apprendre toutes les choses en lesquelles Helga Poufsouffle et d'autres élèves connus croyaient m'a permis de trouver ma voie.

- Ah oui ?

J'étais toujours curieuse de savoir ce que les autres voulaient faire de leur vie. Avec mes deux parents – et désormais mon grand frère – en plein dans le monde du Quidditch, il m'était difficile d'imaginer pour moi une carrière qui n'y était pas liée.

- Je veux travailler dans les relations sorcières et magiques. Aider à faire passer des lois pour les droits des elfes de maison et des gobelins, tu vois ? Réglementer et faire appliquer les lois, et informer le public.

Waouh, il savait comment rendre insignifiants les objectifs de carrière de quelqu'un ! Je voulais voler sur un balai en faisant passer une balle entre moi et deux autres joueurs, tout en évitant deux autres balles que deux personnes lançaient vers nous. Pendant ce temps, Jonathan voulait travailler pour l'égalité de tous les êtres magiques pour rendre le monde meilleur.

- C'est génial, lui dis-je. Je ne savais pas que toutes ces idées venaient d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- C'était une grande partisane de la tolérance et l'acceptation. Des fois, les gens pensent que les Poufsouffle sont ceux qui n'ont été répartis nulle part, mais ce n'est pas du tout vrai, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Il y a beaucoup de catégories, mais on est tous très travailleurs, loyaux, et on a des objectifs.

- Ça ressemble au rêve de tout capitaine de Quidditch, répondis-je en souriant pour moi-même.

Eh oui, je pensais souvent en termes de Quidditch. J'étais quasiment certaine que c'est comme ça que mon cerveau était configuré. A mon avis, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il en soit autrement.

.

.

.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement. Les professeurs nous donnaient devoirs sur devoirs, alors que les cours eux-mêmes étaient longs et difficiles. Pendant mes deux dernières retenues, j'avais dû copier des lignes et nettoyer la salle des trophées, ce qui était loin d'être amusant.

J'avais renvoyé Soif à mes parents avec une lettre leur assurant que je n'avais collé aucun poster de façon permanente sur les murs de l'école. Je ne voulais pas admettre que je m'étais fait piéger par Potter, mais je ne voulais pas non plus rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait. Je leur expliquai donc que cela m'était retombé dessus car c'est moi qui avais été à l'origine des affiches, ce qui était à moitié vrai. Mon explication restait un peu bancale, mais peut-être que mes parents ne le remarqueraient pas.

Maintenant que le samedi était arrivé, j'avais hâte de finir de préparer les sélections de Quidditch. Le vendredi matin, j'avais prévenu tous les joueurs de l'équipe qu'on se retrouverait le lendemain matin à l'aube pour parler de ce que j'avais en tête.

Quand j'arrivai sur le terrain, j'eus la surprise de voir que quelqu'un avait été plus matinal que moi. Puis je vis qu'il s'agissait de Potter, et ma surprise disparut. Il était habillé comme pour un entraînement, en short et avec un T-shirt des Harpies de Holyhead pas tout neuf. Je dus reconnaître qu'il avait du cran de porter un T-shirt des Harpies. Peu de garçons oseraient.

- Ce n'est pas le capitaine qui est censé arriver en premier ? s'exclama-t-il alors que j'approchais.

- T'es venu en avance uniquement pour m'énerver, l'accusai-je en changeant mon balai de main dans un mouvement que j'espérais être légèrement menaçant.

- Tu aurais dû y penser. Un bon capitaine envisage toutes les éventualités.

- Fous le camp, Potter, et arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde. J'ai une heure d'avance. Je prends mon rôle parfaitement au sérieux.

En attendant que les autres arrivent, je rangeai le vestiaire des Gryffondor et jetai un coup d'œil aux longues notes que j'avais prises sur ce que je voulais dire à l'équipe. Je les avais déjà relues à de maintes reprises, mais recommencer ne me ferait pas de mal.

À environ huit heures et quart, Zara et Bree arrivèrent, l'air encore un peu fatiguées. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe encore humide devant moi, et Bree posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zara.

- Salut, Capitaine, fit Zara dans un bâillement en me faisant un petit salut militaire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en réponse. Eh oui, j'étais la capitaine. Pas Potter, mais moi.

Nico arriva ensuite, en grande forme, comme d'habitude.

- Hello! dit-il en sautillant sur ses pieds.

- Salut, petit gars, l'accueillit Zara. Tu m'as manqué !

Nico lui répondit par un regard noir suite au surnom qu'elle lui donnait. Malheureusement pour lui, ce surnom lui allait bien, et tous les joueurs de l'équipe, de même que quelques personnes en dehors de l'équipe, l'appelaient Petit Gars.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce nom, lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Oui, on sait, répliqua Potter en lui offrant un grand sourire désinvolte. Mais on s'en fiche.

- Désolée, dis-je à Nico en lui offrant un sourire compatissant. Mais bon, on s'en fiche que tu ne sois pas très grand. Tu es l'un des meilleurs batteurs de l'école. Tu as plus de puissance que l'immonde géant qui était batteur pour Serpentard l'année dernière.

Nico parut touché par mes paroles, et je fus contente d'avoir réussi à le réconforter. Un point pour la capitaine !

- Bon, alors tout ce dont on va parler ici aujourd'hui doit absolument rester secret. Ça ne sort pas du terrain, compris ? dis-je à l'équipe.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Nico leva le pouce.

- Voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé pour mardi.

.

.

.

Quand le cours de Potions se termina, le mardi après-midi, je faillis faire tomber mon tabouret dans ma hâte pour sortir de la salle de classe la première. Je ne dis même pas au revoir à Christine, j'étais telle une fusée.

Malheureusement, même si j'avais un bon wagon d'avance, Potter réussit tout de même à arriver avant moi sur le terrain.

- Ah ! m'écriai-je, frustrée, en le voyant à quelques mètres des portes du vestiaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Pour la même raison que toi, me dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux noir de jais de ses yeux.

Ah, tout de suite je comprends mieux. Ou pas.

- Bref. Aide-moi à sortir le matériel, alors, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers le vestiaire.

- C'est déjà fait.

Je m'arrêtai.

- Quoi ?

Potter désigna en silence la malle qui retenait les balles de Quidditch, de même que la caisse contenant des battes et des protections de rechange. Tout cela se trouvait à cinq mètres de moi, mais je n'avais rien vu.

- Je... Enfin..., bégayai-je, complètement prise de court.

Est-ce que c'était le Potter qui voulait se rendre utile, ou bien était-ce celui qui essayait de me remplacer et de faire ce qui, en tant que capitaine, me revenait ?

- Je me suis dit que j'allais aider un peu, pour qu'au moins une chose soit faite correctement.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, pensai-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter, lui annonçai-je.

Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux marron lançant des éclairs.

- D'ici quelques semaines, tu vas nous supplier de t'aider. Tu es capitaine parce que ton père est Olivier Dubois et que tu roulais des pelles à O'Mara.

D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça, cet idiot ? Il avait vraiment besoin de se trouver une nouvelle source d'informations.

- Mais quelles foutaises ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma famille ! Et je n'ai jamais embrassé Sean de ma vie ! C'était mon ami. Je n'ai jamais été plus attirée par lui que par toi !

La mâchoire de Potter se contracta et sa posture devint plus rigide. Je reconnus son regard, celui qui disait qu'il était prêt à exploser.

Et là, Nico débarqua dans notre champ de vision, ses cheveux auburn foncés retombant sur son visage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis les sélections pendant le dîner ? J'ai toujours un creux après un après-midi complet de cours.

- Parce que ça veut dire que ceux qui ne vont pas manger ont plus de chance d'être dédiés à l'équipe, dit Potter avant que je n'aie la chance d'ouvrir la bouche.

Potter avait tout bon. J'avais préparé la même réponse, au mot près. Je le maudis de connaître mes pensées.

- Il a raison, admis-je à regret à Nico. C'est simplement une méthode de plus pour éliminer des candidats potentiels. S'ils n'ont pas envie de changer leur programme pour des sélections, ils n'auront pas envie de changer leur programme pour s'entraîner, et je ne veux personne de ce genre dans mon équipe.

- Notre équipe, me corrigea Potter.

Je lui jetai le regard le plus meurtrier possible.

- Potter, je suis ta capitaine, alors LA FERME !

Potter haussa violemment les sourcils, les cachant derrière ses cheveux, et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir déjà été aussi acerbe avec lui auparavant. Génial, il avait finalement réussi à me rendre folle.

Nico restait figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Un peu comme un poisson, quoi.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut interrompu car Zara choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de derrière moi et passer un bras bronzé autour de mes épaules.

- Salut, ma brave capitaine ! fit-elle dans un large sourire, les dents resplendissant à côté de sa peau foncée.

- Je suis là, je suis là ! s'écria Bree, en se dépêchant de nous rejoindre. Désolée, Flitwick m'a gardée plus longtemps pour me parler de ma nullité en Sortilèges.

- Allez, tout le monde, leur dis-je, un frisson me parcourant. Ça va se passer exactement comme on l'a vu et essayé samedi. A la fin, la décision m'appartiendra, mais je veux votre avis sur la façon dont les joueurs s'intègrent à l'équipe, sur la dynamique que vous voyez. Je cherche des joueurs qui ont un esprit d'équipe. C'est quelque chose de difficile à inculquer si ce n'est pas déjà acquis, et je préférerais passer du temps à perfectionner des techniques de jeu qu'à faire un cours sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas monopoliser le Souafle ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Je m'attendais à ce que Potter donne son opinion sans y être invité, mais il sembla se retenir. Il était temps, d'ailleurs.

- Évidemment, ajoutai-je, on recherche des joueurs qui ont du talent et du potentiel, donc ouvrez bien vos yeux et vos oreilles. Il nous faut la meilleure combinaison possible pour compléter l'équipe.

Il y avait un attroupement de taille raisonnable qui se formait à l'entrée du stade, et je les observai d'un œil critique. Ils avaient l'air convenables. Je remarquai que cette fois il y avait moins de filles qui gloussaient.

Christine et Kieran me firent joyeusement signe de la main depuis leur point de vue dans les gradins. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Gemma et Roxanne, qui me firent également signe. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'elles faisaient là qu'il était l'heure de m'adresser à la foule de coéquipiers potentiels.

- Bien ! Chers Gryffondor, dis-je avec fermeté, la chasse au Poursuiveur et au Gardien est ouverte.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ouiiii, je saiiiis, j'ai une semaine de retard. Et certains diront une semaine et un jour, mais techniquement, je n'ai pas encore dormi, donc on est encore jeudi. Non, vous ne voyez pas ça comme ça ? Eh bien tant pis !

Je vous propose donc mes excuses les plus plates pour ce retard inconcevable, et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Hum.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite des sélections ! Parce que oui, il y a la suite. En même temps, avec Eva, on n'allait pas ne pas en parler. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !

_-DNP_

PS : pour des raisons que je prendrai pas le temps d'expliquer, il est possible que la publication des chapitres passe du jeudi au vendredi. Affaire à suivre.

_Edit :_ Et on remercie **Marie Lapiz** pour sa correction, j'avais laissé de belles coquilles !

_- Reviews Anonymes -_

Nini : Comme tu l'auras remarqué, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que James aura admis qu'Eva était une bonne capitaine. Au contraire, il lui envoie exactement le contraire à la figure. Sorcha, ahhh, Sorcha. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec cet individu x) Bref, merci pour ta review, et j'espère te retrouver pour les prochains chapitres !

Pepoune : Comme je te comprends ! J'ai fait la même. - Eva ne va pas se laisser faire, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais quand même, ils n'arrivent pas à se parler normalement, et il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à le faire. Comme je le disais à Nini, on n'en a pas fini avec Sorcha, et on va encore pouvoir en rire un petit peu. Merci pour cette review, comme toujours, et à dans deux semaines !


	5. Bien trop bizarre

**Chapitre cinq : Bien trop bizarre**

* * *

– Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, dis-je d'une voix forte en m'adressant au groupe d'élèves pleins d'espoir devant moi.

J'agrippai mon fidèle carnet et posai mon regard sur les noms écrits sur le papier.

– Ça va être des sélections un peu différentes. Je les ai organisées de façon à trouver ceux qui possèdent à la fois les meilleures compétences athlétiques et le meilleur esprit d'équipe.

Dans la foule, je vis Lily Potter attacher ses longs cheveux roux en arrière, la mâchoire tendue. L'expression de détermination peinte sur son visage me rappelait beaucoup celle de Potter quand il se préparait à disputer un match. Richard se tenait bien droit, les épaules carrées, et regardait droit devant lui. Son regard était si intense que je doutais qu'il puisse ciller.

Il y en avait quelques autres qui semblaient tout aussi résolus. Un garçon du nom de Sidney Mason faisait tourner ses épaules et étirait ses bras et ses doigts. Une fille que je reconnus, Jessica Walters, prenait de longues inspirations apaisantes. Dans ceux qui restaient, plusieurs ne semblaient pas sûrs de savoir pourquoi ils avaient manqué le repas du soir pour être là.

– Tout ce que vous allez faire sera également exécuté par les membres actuels de l'équipe. Chacun d'entre nous évaluera ce que vous faites sur le terrain. Vous êtes prêts ?

Je me retournai pour faire un signe de tête à mes coéquipiers, et, comme prévu, ils posèrent délicatement leur balai au sol.

– Dix tours de terrain ! ordonnai-je ; et l'équipe se mit à courir autour du stade.

La plupart des aspirants sortit du groupe et se joignit à l'équipe, tandis que quelques autres ne bougèrent pas, l'incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

– Des tours de terrain ? répéta un quatrième année grand et trapu, l'air agacé. C'est du Quidditch, pas de la course à pied !

– Pour faire du Quidditch, il faut de l'endurance, et faire des tours de terrain aide à en gagner, lui expliquai-je, satisfaite de voir que mon plan fonctionnait déjà.

Ceux qui avaient une attitude telle que celle-ci s'élimineraient eux-mêmes par leur manque de dévouement et par leur réticence à suivre des ordres.

– On ne devrait pas voler, plutôt ? insista-t-il en s'appuyant contre son balai.

Je remarquai que son balai était un élégant Swisher. C'était plutôt un balai dont on se servait par un après-midi tranquille que pour un vrai match de Quidditch. Mon père ne possédait même pas de Swisher, parce qu'il disait que ce n'était pas un « vrai balai ».

– Écoute, fis-je, les mains posées sur les hanches avec autorité. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, ici. Si vous voulez toujours avoir votre chance pour faire partie de l'équipe, indiquai-je aux sept élèves qui me faisaient face, alors mettez-vous à courir. Sinon, vous avez encore largement le temps d'aller dîner.

Deux élèves, dont faisait partie le grand quatrième année, se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent vers le château. Les cinq autres posèrent leur balai et se mirent à courir. Ils se trouvaient loin derrière les autres, mais le premier groupe avait tout de même quelques retardataires.

Je savais bien que dix tours de terrain, c'était beaucoup. Même les membres de l'équipe actuelle seraient fatigués. Sauf, peut-être, Potter, car comme moi il courait régulièrement tout seul.

Je sprintai pour rattraper l'équipe. Je me sentais un peu idiote de courir avec mon porte-bloc, mais j'allais en avoir besoin pour prendre des notes sur les candidats.

Pendant mes derniers jours de vacances, j'avais réfléchi à la base des sélections, et j'avais également élaboré un barème pour noter les candidats. Toutes les activités que nous avions préparées avaient un code spécial – pour l'endurance, c'était AB – et un nombre correspondant qui déterminait la performance de chaque candidat.

De là où je me situais, derrière les coureurs, je pouvais observer la façon de courir de chacun. Certains couraient paisiblement, comme s'ils essayaient simplement de réussir cette phase des sélections pour passer ensuite à ce qu'ils considéraient comme la partie la plus importante.

Une fille particulièrement petite, qui, d'après sa taille, devait être en deuxième année, bougeait ses bras comme un moulin, et tous ceux qui l'entouraient lui laissaient de l'espace de peur de se prendre un coup dans la figure.

Je m'emplis de fierté en voyant les pieds de Richard battre le sol avec force, et ses bras bouger en rythme. Juste derrière lui, on pouvait voir le feu de la détermination dans les yeux marron de Lily, dont la queue de cheval fouettait l'air.

A côté de leur nom, j'écrivis AB - 10.

Les autres n'eurent pas autant de chance. Évidemment, ils ne donnaient pas non plus tout ce qu'ils avaient. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui courait le plus vite. Sidney Mason reçut un AB - 9 en courant au milieu du groupe, et une fille du nom de Maggie, qui courait avec les derniers, eut un AB - 9,5. Le score était donné en fonction de si le candidat avait suivi mes ordres dès le début, et s'il ou elle se donnait à fond pour cet exercice. La vitesse ne comptait pas, au contraire de l'acharnement et de la persévérance.

A la fin des dix tours, j'autorisai tout le monde à s'étirer quelques minutes et à boire un peu d'eau. Puis vint le moment de les surprendre.

– Je vais vous donner un numéro, les informai-je. Quand ce sera fait, vous vous regrouperez par numéros. James sera le un, Bree le deux, Zara le trois, et Nico le quatre. Moi, je passerai de groupe en groupe et je prendrai des notes.

Pour moi, c'était la partie la plus ingénieuse des sélections. Personne ne verrait rien venir. Personne. Je tentai de ne pas paraître trop joyeuse, mais le regard qu'affichaient certains en se rendant compte de ce que j'avais en tête valait le coup.

Une fois les groupes formés, les membres de l'équipe commencèrent les activités dont nous avions parlé le samedi précédent. Ils démarrèrent avec des jeux basiques pour apprendre à se connaître, puis passèrent à des exercices de confiance et d'esprit d'équipe.

En passant parmi les groupes, je pris des notes sur la manière dont les élèves réagissaient aux exercices et aux jeux. Plus d'un sembla perdu, mais ils participaient quand même. A ce moment-là, il était devenu évidemment pour eux que j'avais une idée derrière la tête, peu importe l'étrangeté des exercices.

Au début, Potter avait été celui qui s'était opposé le plus aux jeux permettant de se présenter, mais une fois que j'avais expliqué que le but était de voir si les candidats étaient patients, prêts à suivre des instructions, et désireux d'apprendre à connaître leurs coéquipiers, il avait accepté ma décision à contrecœur.

Alors que j'arrivais derrière lui, je l'entendis annoncer au groupe :

– Bien ! Alors, l'exercice suivant est un peu bancal.

– Alors pourquoi on le fait ? demanda une fille au nez retroussé. Je suis venue pour montrer que je savais voler sur un balai, pas pour jouer à des jeux comme si on était des scouts.

– Hé ! la sermonna James. La capitaine, c'est Éva. Soit tu la respectes et tu fais ce qu'elle te dit de faire, soit tu oublies que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on te juge aussi sur ta capacité à avoir un esprit d'équipe ? On n'a pas besoin d'une vedette égoïste ici.

Ses paroles me firent un tel choc que je pensais que quelqu'un s'était probablement donné pour tâche de me lancer un sortilège de confusion. Je ne pouvais plus m'approcher tout de suite, car il saurait que j'avais entendu ce qu'il avait dit, que j'avais entendu la façon dont il m'avait soutenue face à cette peau de vache.

Je passai au groupe suivant, que je surveillai tandis que l'un d'entre eux se faisait bander les yeux pour ensuite se laisser tomber en arrière dans les bras des membres du même groupe. Richard faisait partie de ce groupe et semblait un peu réticent à l'idée de laisser deux quatrièmes années le rattraper. Je comprenais pourquoi, mais je dus lui donner une note plus basse.

De retour vers le groupe de Potter, j'arrivai à temps pour voir Robbie King et Euan Finnegan presque laisser Jessica Walters tomber par terre. Potter la rattrapa avec dextérité avant qu'elle ne s'approche du sol et elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Les oreilles de Potter prirent une belle teinte rosée, ce qui manqua me faire rire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Jessica était sur vos épaules ? demandai-je à Robbie et Euan, à la fois curieuse et impatiente (d'où mon pied qui tapait le sol).

– On a modifié l'exercice, m'expliqua Euan.

Je me tournai vers Potter, qui haussa lentement les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

– Ça montre de la créativité et une volonté d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

– Hum, fis-je, en prenant en compte sa réponse et en inscrivant quelques notes sur ma feuille.

Un point de plus pour le groupe de Potter. Sauf pour la fille au nez retroussé, puisqu'elle n'y avait pas du tout participé.

– Allez, regroupez-vous ! criai-je pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Ah, le pouvoir !

– Prenez vos balais, enchaînai-je, il est temps de se mettre à voler.

En revanche, ce n'était pas le genre d'exercice auquel tout le monde s'attendait. Au lieu de leur demander de nous montrer leur capacité à faire des tours de terrain, l'équipe et moi-même installâmes une sorte de parcours à obstacles. Les candidats devaient éviter des Cognards tout en contournant des obstacles puis en passant dans des anneaux.

Richard fit taper l'arrière de son balai contre le dernier anneau, mais le pauvre Euan Finnegan vola droit dans le premier anneau et ne put continuer. Un quatrième année faillit se prendre un Cognard dans la tête, mais Potter le força à l'esquiver au dernier moment.

Pour l'exercice suivant, je séparai les Poursuiveurs des Gardiens. Il en restait respectivement huit et sept. Les Poursuiveurs furent divisés en groupes de trois (Bree compléta le dernier trio), et durent se passer le Souafle pendant quelques minutes, tandis que les membres de l'équipe surveillaient leur façon de jouer.

Une fille aux cheveux particulièrement blonds avait un bras puissant et précis. Jessica Walters s'en sortait bien aussi. Il fallait travailler sa trajectoire, mais c'était faisable.

Lily Potter était la meilleure. Il était évident qu'elle s'était entraînée l'été. Elle envoyait le Souafle d'un mouvement ferme qui impliquait son bras et son épaule plutôt que son poignet et son coude, comme beaucoup des autres que j'observais.

Ensuite, les aspirants Poursuiveurs tentèrent de marquer individuellement avec le Souafle contre ceux qui voulaient devenir Gardien. Chacun eut cinq essais pour lancer ou bloquer le Souafle. Je fus très contente de voir que Richard bloqua tous les Souafles sauf cinq. Sidney Mason s'en tira bien aussi et n'en laissa passer que neuf.

Aussi fermement et gentiment que je le pus, j'annonçai à six Poursuiveurs et cinq Gardiens que leur profil n'était pas ce que l'équipe recherchait. Jessica Walters et Lily Potter étaient les deux dernières Poursuiveuses à rester, et Sidney Mason et Richard, les Gardiens.

– Bon, c'est assez injuste, non ? se plaignit bruyamment la fille au nez retroussé. C'est ton frère, alors tu vas le choisir. Vous vous entraînez probablement tout le temps ensemble.

– N'importe quoi ! se défendit Richard en surprenant tout le monde.

Y compris lui-même, pensai-je.

En général, c'était le plus discret de la famille, mais quand il décidait de parler, c'était pour dire quelque chose de très réfléchi et de très pertinent.

– Pardon ? rétorqua la fille (en regardant mon papier, je vis qu'elle s'appelait Veronica Reid).

– Éva a trop de principes pour ça. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé m'entraîner avec elle cet été, simplement pour que je ne puisse pas l'observer.

– Regarde qui il reste. Elle avantage clairement les gens qu'elle préfère.

– Tais-toi, Reid, lui dit simplement Potter. La vérité, c'est que Richard est bien meilleur que toi. Il vole à merveille, c'est un gardien formidable, et il sait travailler en équipe. Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Alors dégage.

Merlin. Ce n'est quand même pas arrivé, si ?

J'attrapai Potter par le bras, d'une poigne aussi ferme que je le pus.

– Je croyais qu'avant les sélections je t'avais dit de la fermer, sifflai-je. On en reparlera après.

Je le relâchai et me tournai vers Veronica.

– C'est toi qui as bloqué le moins de buts marqués par cinq des sept Poursuiveurs. Ce n'est simplement pas acceptable pour cette équipe, je suis désolée.

– Apparemment, ce qui est acceptable pour cette équipe, c'est le favoritisme.

Est-ce que cette fille n'était pas la sœur jumelle cachée de Lyra Rinaldi ? Quelle horreur.

– Je ne fais pas de favoritisme, lui expliquai-je d'une voix que j'espérais relativement patiente. Je choisis les meilleurs joueurs. Maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, on a des sélections à finir.

Quand les joueurs éliminés eurent quitté le terrain (ou furent partis comme des furies, dans le cas de Veronica), nous commençâmes la dernière phase. Nous allions simuler un match pour qu'il paraisse le plus réel possible.

Chaque Poursuiveur et Gardien restant eut deux essais à jouer avec le reste de l'équipe, comme un membre à part entière, avec les Batteurs qui volaient autour en frappant dans un Cognard.

Évidemment, Jessica et Lily ne pouvaient pas automatiquement être en parfaite symbiose avec nous, mais je cherchais le Poursuiveur qui avait le plus de potentiel possible pour se mélanger et travailler avec Bree et moi. Les deux filles étaient douées, mais Lily avait plus d'instincts naturels.

Pour Richard et Sidney, je comptais le nombre de buts qu'ils bloquaient et je prenais des notes sur leurs instincts et techniques de vol.

– Je vais vous demander à tous les quatre d'attendre ici pendant que le reste de l'équipe et moi-même discutons du résultat, leur dis-je quand ce fut terminé. Ensuite, je vous dirai qui on aura choisi.

Nous nous retirâmes loin de Richard, de Sidney, de Jessica et de Lily, et nous nous assîmes en cercle dans l'herbe.

– Voilà les notes que j'ai données aux candidats, fis-je en posant mon porte-bloc devant eux.

– La vache, c'est quoi ce truc ? me demanda Zara en observant mon évaluation finale.

Nico et Bree exprimèrent la même idée.

– Tu as tout écrit en codes ? s'exclama Bree, incrédule.

– En codes ? répéta Nico avec enthousiasme. Tu l'as créé toi-même ? C'est des codes d'espionnage ? Tu veux devenir Auror ?

– N'importe quoi, Petit Gars, répliqua Zara en lui tapant légèrement la tête. Tu imagines vraiment notre Éva autrement qu'en star de Quidditch ? Elle va jouer pour Flaquemare, et elle va épouser un joueur de Quidditch extrêmement bien fichu. Peut-être même qu'ils auront des enfants, et ensuite à Flaquemare il y aura toute une dynastie Dubois.

Les paroles de Zara me firent rougir, comme si elles étaient un compliment. J'avais toujours été mal à l'aise avec le terme « star de Quidditch » – peut-être à cause de l'influence de mon père. Je ne voulais pas être une star, je voulais juste jouer et faire ce que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Même si j'aimais bien le passage où j'épousais un mec extrêmement bien fichu.

– Chaque lettre correspond à une des activités, et le chiffre montre le score. Regardez, pour cette activité, quelle qu'elle soit, Jessica Walters a reçu des 9,5. J'imagine que AB, ça veut dire endurance. C'est ce qu'elle a le mieux réussi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers Potter. J'étais quasiment sûre que j'avais la bouche qui pendait. Aussi bête qu'il puisse être, Potter remarquait cependant certaines choses, au Quidditch. Je le savais déjà avant, mais... Waouh. Il avait compris mon code. Par tous les hippogriffes.

– C'est bien ça ? me demanda-t-il, son regard croisant le mien.

– Oui, répondis-je faiblement, le bleu de mes yeux ne quittant pas le marron des siens. C'est exactement ça.

– Eh bien on devrait choisir Richard et Lily, proposa Zara. Ils étaient les meilleurs du début à la fin, et je pense qu'ils s'intègrent bien à l'équipe.

– Je préfère Sidney, fit Bree en regardant ses ongles. Je pense qu'il a du potentiel.

– Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'intéresse, fit remarquer Zara sans le moindre tact.

Bree tourna la tête si violemment que je crus qu'elle allait se tordre le cou.

– QUOI ?

Zara écarta l'indignation de Bree d'un geste de la main.

– Comme si personne ne le savait.

Bree rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Moi je ne le savais pas, intervint Nico, mettant des mots sur ce que je pensais intérieurement mais que je n'avais pas prévu de dire.

– On revient au Quidditch ? suggérai-je. Je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

– Richard et Lily, commenta Nico. Ils étaient géniaux. Et Lily est canon.

Je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver à l'autre bout du regard meurtrier que Potter envoyait à Nico – mais ce dernier répondit par un grand sourire niais.

– Tu ne t'approches pas de ma petite sœur, le menaça Potter d'une voix lente et grave.

– Elle a quatorze ans, pas quatre ! fit Nico en riant. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi.

Ce gamin jouait vraiment avec le feu. Il aurait dû comprendre et se la fermer tant qu'il avait encore ses mains et ses yeux.

– Si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que regarder notre sœur, alors Al et moi, on trouvera un sortilège pour s'occuper de te retourner la figure. On lui a déjà choisi un gars, alors on n'a pas besoin que tu foutes tout en l'air.

– Attends, attends, attends, fit Zara en levant la main. Tu veux jeter un sort à Nico parce qu'il dit que ta sœur est attirante, ensuite tu l'appelles ta « petite » sœur, mais tu essaies de la caser avec quelqu'un ? C'est pas un peu hypocrite ?

– Non, insista Potter. Et je n'essaie pas vraiment de la caser. On pense que plus tard, quand elle aura l'âge de sortir avec des garçons, genre dans dix ans, ce gars-là serait pas trop mal pour elle. Ce n'est pas un type bizarre comme certains.

Cette dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un regard délibéré en direction de Nico.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Bree avec impatience.

– Allo, allo ! les interrompis-je avant qu'ils ne continuent. Quidditch ?

– Richard et Lily, dit James. Ils ont tous les deux battu leurs concurrents avec une belle marge, et ils se sont bien intégrés à l'équipe. La question ne se pose pas.

Par tous les hippogriffes, on aurait pu déterminer ça bien plus vite s'ils avaient été capables de se concentrer sur le sujet !

– On s'est mis d'accord, dis-je aux quatre élèves qui attendaient notre retour avec appréhension. Lily et Richard, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Sidney et Jessica, vous vous en êtes bien sortis, et on aimerait que vous fassiez partie de la réserve. Je vous encourage à repasser les sélections l'année prochaine.

Sidney et Jessica parurent déçus, mais en même temps, ils semblaient s'y attendre. Ils acceptèrent tous les deux d'être en réserve.

Intérieurement, je soupirai de soulagement. Les sélections étaient terminées, et ça s'était bien passé. Enfin, plutôt bien passé. J'avais trouvé deux joueurs excellents pour notre équipe, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

– Soyez là à six heures demain matin pour l'entraînement. Maintenant, allez manger. Potter, il faut que je te parle, ajoutai-je avec fermeté.

Tous les autres échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais firent ce que je leur demandai. Potter haussa tout juste un sourcil. Pensait-il vraiment que je n'étais pas sérieuse en lui disant que je lui parlerais plus tard ?

– Potter, quand Veronica poussait son coup de gueule, je contrôlais la situation, lui dis-je une fois que les autres étaient sortis. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu interviennes et que tu me fasses passer pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire son travail.

Potter croisa les bras sur son torse dans une posture défensive.

– Elle faisait son ordure, donc je lui ai dit ce qu'elle était : une ordure inutile. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

– Tu as ignoré mon autorité en faisant comme si tu étais capitaine, m'obstinai-je en essayant d'asseoir mon autorité.

Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas faire mon travail sans mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

– Redescends sur terre ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tout ne tournait pas autour de toi ? me demanda Potter avant de me contourner et de s'éloigner à grands pas vers les portes du stade.

– Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un sale crétin ! criai-je à son dos tourné.

Il ne se retourna pas, et ne montra aucun signe qu'il m'avait entendue.

Je m'apprêtais à ranger l'équipement de Quidditch toute seule quand Christine et Kieran apparurent avec un panier plein de nourriture.

– On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas encore eu le temps de manger, me dit Christine en me tendant le panier.

Un unique regard à l'intérieur fit gargouiller mon ventre.

– Un parmentier de mouton ! m'exclamai-je avec reconnaissance. Vous êtes géniaux, tous les deux, vous le savez ?

Ils m'aidèrent à ranger les balles et le matériel de Quidditch et à mettre de l'ordre dans le vestiaire en un rien de temps. S'il n'y avait rien eu pour s'asseoir, je n'aurais pas voulu manger là, mais finalement, les serviettes furent suffisantes. En plus du parmentier de mouton, ils avaient apporté des petits pois et des haricots verts, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau fraîche. Il y eut plus de petits pois jetés entre nous que mangés, et plus de temps passé à rire qu'à manger.

Il fallait vraiment que nous fassions ça plus souvent, tous les trois – même si Kieran n'était techniquement pas censé être là, en tant que Serdaigle. Mais je savais qu'il ne faisait pas partie des Serdaigle qui voulaient ma perte, donc ça ne me gênait pas, et de toute façon c'était moi la capitaine.

Allongée sur mon lit à baldaquin, ce soir-là, la couette confortablement enroulée autour de moi, mes pensées reprirent le chemin des sélections, et, sans explication, vers ce que j'avais entendu Potter dire à son groupe.

« _La capitaine, c'est Éva. Soit tu la respectes et tu fais ce qu'elle te dit de faire, soit tu oublies que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe. _»

Je sentis une vague de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'affection me parcourir en me souvenant des paroles de Potter quand il m'avait défendue face à Veronica. Mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'associer une telle émotion à Potter (surtout le terme « affection »), donc je la rangeai tout au fond de moi. C'était bien trop bizarre.

* * *

**NOTE**

Pourrez-vous me pardonner ? Je l'espère très fortement.

En gros, la vie et mon débordement m'ont rattrapée, et je n'ai pas su comment m'en dépêtrer. Je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite, mais je vais tout faire pour pouvoir vous faire la béquée une fois toutes les deux semaines.

J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez aimé voir Éva dans son rôle de capitaine, moi je me suis bien éclatée (elle ressemble bien à son père, non ?).

Sur ce, à très bientôt (on y croit), et merci d'être encore là !

_-DelfineNP_


End file.
